Duke of Edinburgh Expedition - Silver
by jacnaylor1998
Summary: Sequel to bronze :) Jac, Jonny, mo, Michael, Sacha, Gemma, Harry, Mary Claire, Edward and Elliot participate with Sam and Tom as their leaders. Also, Iain's first aider and Jeff and Dixie are the drivers. Please read and review x
1. Chapter 1

**I would like to thank many people for ideas but mirrorsparkles1234 has given me so many ideas so I would like to thank you first! Also, thanks to Abi, Cali, Lisa, justemilyhere, cenalover, Tia, guests and HolbyCityFan2013 :) Thank you!**

**Updates will be frequent but chapters are generally short for a reason so please don't ask for longer chapters :)**

**This is set before the casualty episode badge of honour so Sam and Iain aren't getting on very well.**

**Also, in this Jac and Jonny's baby girl doesn't have a CDH and Jac is 27 weeks pregnant :) (set one month after bronze)**

* * *

To: tkent, snicholls  
From: scampbell

_Dear Dr Kent and Dr Nicholls,  
The proposed site in Newtown, Wales has been accepted by the board. Your drivers are Dixie and Jeff (two due to the long journey times.) and your first aider is Iain Dean. Please organise a meeting to inform the participants and have a good trek!  
Serena Campbell  
CEO and Director of Surgery  
General Surgeon Consultant_

* * *

To: jnaylor, jmaconie, meffanga, sleevy, mspence, gwilde, htressler, mcarter, ecampbell, ehope, adigby, jcollier, kdixon, idean  
From: tkent

**Subject: DofE Silver Expedition Meeting**

_To all,  
There is a meeting to discuss the details of our silver expedition at 5:10pm, Tuesday 12th November in the ED staff room. Please reply to let us know if you're coming or not.  
Sam and Tom_

* * *

**Tuesday 12th November, 5:10pm  
ED Staff room**  
Everyone except Arthur Digby had turned up that was attached to the email. Jac and Jonny were sitting on one of the sofas and Jac had her hot chocolate with marshmallows that she had made Jonny get just moments ago. Mo was sat on the arm next to Jonny and next to her was Michael and Sacha. Gemma, Mary Claire, Harry and Edward were sitting at the breakfast bar with Elliot standing beside them. Sam and Tom were at the front and Iain, Dixie and Jeff were at the back.

"Right I know everyone's just finished their shift-" Tom started before being interrupted.  
"Actually, I'm just about to go on a night shift with this lovely one here." Jonny joked as he pointed to Jac. Everyone immediately felt sorry for him; a night shift with a 27 week pregnant, and hormonal, Jac Naylor.  
"Good luck." Tom joked. "Right um, just the basics really. I've emailed out a kit list. You're gonna need plenty of layers including blankets for the nights." He added.

"_Nights_? As in plural?" Harry asked.  
"Yeah, silver is two nights three days." Sam stated and Harry banged his head on the breakfast bar in front of him.  
"Have the sites got toilets?" Jac asked.  
"Yes." Tom stated. "And showers."  
"What're the prizes?" Jac asked.  
"No please just fire questions, not like I planned what I was going to say or anything." Tom said sarcastically but Jac glared at him. "Right um, the winning team on the first night will get bean bags, hot chocolate and marshmallows. You won't need one of them logs because we'll have one big fire and wood will be provided. The winning team on the second day will get the same."  
"So if we win on the first day but lose on the second, we don't get the beanbags on the second night?" Jac asked sadly.  
"Nope." Tom replied.  
"Right well let's hope their team gets lost again." Jac said and Gemma looked at Mary Claire.  
"Oi, it wasn't my fault the map was confusing." Mary Claire moaned.  
"We don't blame you paddy." Harry stated.

"Oh paddy? real funny! It's like calling him Jock or Hamish McHaggis." Mary Claire joked as she pointed to Jonny.  
"Oi, don't bring me into this!" Jonny protested.  
"Yeah or he'll knock you out with his bagpipes!" Jac joked as she took another sip of her hot chocolate.

"I could do that, or I could tell you what happened to Jac yesterday." Jonny hinted and Jac immediately glared at him.  
"You wouldn't dare." She growled.  
"Oh I think you know I would." Jonny stated and Jac knew he would.  
"Come on then, what happened to her?" Michael asked.

"Let's get on with this meeting shall we?" Sam said just as Jonny opened his mouth. Jac let out a sigh of relief as Sam had saved her.  
"Um, you're not allowed to drink alcohol on the first night-"  
"What!" Harry protested.  
"Let me finish. Not on the first night because we're walking nearly twenty miles on the second day but on the third day, we're only walking four miles so you can get pissed on the second night." Tom explained.  
"Oh thank god." Harry let out a sigh of relief.  
"Harry, even if you weren't allowed to drink at all you'd still manage to sneak alcohol on the coach." Gemma stated.

"This is our first aider, Iain, he's a paramedic here. And Dixie and Jeff are our drivers. We've got two because we're hiking in Newtown, Wales. And it's about three hours away." Tom explained and Jonny saw Jac get nervous, due to her travel sickness. He slipped his arm around her shoulder to relax her.

"We're going to meet in the car park at 5am this Friday and we'll be back late on the Sunday evening. Now is there any questions?" Sam asked. "Nope? Right Jac, Miss Campbell wants to see you in her office now, the rest of you can go." She explained.

"You want me to come with you?" Jonny asked.  
"No, you start doing the ward rounds, I won't be long, I hope." Jac replied as hs he made her way to the lift. Meanwhile, Michael, Sacha and Mo were walking with Jonny towards the staircase.

"So come on, spill. What happened to Naylor yesterday?" Michael asked.  
"I'll tell you, but if you mention it to her or anyone else I will be castrated." Jonny warned.  
"Understood." Sacha said as he mock zipped his lips shut and threw away the key.  
"She had a bit of a bladder malfunction." Jonny said quietly. "Whenever she coughs, sneezes or laughs... Oh and don't you dare tickle her." Jonny added.  
"She didn't." Sacha smiled.  
"Oh she did. In theatre as well. She made a little yellow puddle on the floor." Jonny explained as he smiled.  
"How is that not round the hospital by now?" Michael queried.  
"Because it was only me, her and two other nurses in there and they're too scared to say anything. We had to page Mo saying can you take over, Jac's had a bit of an accident! Mind you it's made her really paranoid because now she constantly wears these incontinence pads. They're more like nappies." Jonny explained.

"Has she done pelvic floor exercises?" Sacha asked.  
"I told her to do them. She did them for about three days and said they're not doing anything so she gave up." Jonny stated.  
"Well she's gonna have more accidents if she doesn't start doing them. Especially after the birth. You'll be having to change her nappies and the baby's." Michael joked.  
"I know but she's so bloody stubborn she won't listen to me." Jonny stated.

Meanwhile Jac was just about to enter Serena Campbell's office.

**Thanks for reading! I know it's short but it's only a filler to be honest. Please, pretty please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Jac took a deep breath before knocking and entering her boss's office.  
"Ah Jac, just a quick word. You know you aren't being forced to do the silver expedition? This one is optional." Serena stated.  
"Oh no, I want to do it." Jac stated. Serena had been told by Sam and Tom that it was because she could eat as much as she wanted but secretly, Jac loved being in a sleeping bag with Jonny and cuddling up to him for warmth. She also loved sitting round the fire and her favourite thing, was roasting marshmallows.

"Okay then. May I ask why?"  
"It's just, keeping fit really." Jac stated, avoiding eating the mounds of food and her love of snuggling with Jonny.  
"Right well, I suppose you'd better get on with your night shift eh?" Serena said as she picked up her pen to continue her paper work.  
"Mm. Bye." Jac said as she quickly got out of the office. For some reason, she was quite panicked before going into that room. Maybe pregnancy was softening her because had that been months ago when Hanssen was in charge, Jac would have stormed in and replied bluntly to every question asked.

She made her way up to Darwin where she found the ward was rather quite despite it only being 5:45pm on a Tuesday night. She checked her office and found it empty, as was the locker room. Then she entered the staff room where Mo, Sacha, Michael and Jonny were having a full blown discussion about the trek.

* * *

"Harry make sure you take painkillers this time." Gemma said to Harry as they made their way to the car park with Mary Claire in tow.  
"I will. And more booze. We ran out last time." Harry stated.  
"Isn't that right paddy?" Harry joked to Mary Claire.  
"For Christ's Harry! Stop calling me that you posh pillock." She snapped.

* * *

"Why are we doing it exactly 28 days after last time?" Sam moaned as she and Tom climbing into his car.  
"Why what's wrong with- oh I get it. It's gonna be your TOM." Tom stated as he pulled away and headed for Sam's flat. "It'll be alright. We've got toilets this time. And we'll take deep heat. And I promise I won't be challenged to join in the hike either." Tom joked. "There is one good thing." Tom stated.  
"What?" Sam asked.  
"It's gonna be me, and you, with plenty of chocolate, zipped up in a sleeping bag using each other's body to keep us warm." Tom said happily.  
"Why does our first aider have to be Iain?" Sam moaned.  
"Miss Campbell chose him, not me. Though I wouldn't be surprised if he chose to come." Tom stated.  
"I know but-"  
"We'll just ignore him. As long as you don't get injured, you won't have to say a word to him for the whole trek." Tom stated. He knew that since they had become engaged, Iain had tried, but failed, to hide his jealousy.

"I need to make sure I take enough painkillers with me because I am not going to him." Sam stated which made Tom smirk as he unclipped his seatbelt and got out of the car outside Sam's, or rather their, flat.

* * *

"We need to get loads of food. I've looked it up on the internet and it says on DofE you need to be eating around 3000 calories but I need 200 more than you so I should be having around 3200 calories a day." Jac explained as she sat on the sofa, next to Mo in the staff room, waiting for Jonny to make her another hot chocolate.

"You probably have about 1000 calories a day in hot chocolate." Jonny joked as he handed her her hot drink and sat down in between Sacha and Michael on the other sofa. "But don't worry, we'll get plenty of food. Though this time I think I'll plan the route, just to make sure there's no unexpected rivers we come across." Jonny joked.

"We made it didn't we?" Michael protested.  
"So how many times are you peeing a day now?" Sacha asked Jac to change the subject.  
"It's more at night. Jac kicks or punches me every time she gets up so that I know what it's like to wake up every hour or two!" Jonny joked.

"Does that mean you two have finally moved in together?" Mo asked as she handed Jac the barrel of biscuits. As usual all of Jac's favourite, custard creams, had gone.  
"Yep, two weeks ago." Jonny smiled.  
"Who's eaten my biscuits?" Jac demanded. As she chucked the barrel full of digestives and rich teas on the table.  
"You probably." Jonny stated. "Don't worry, there's more up here." He added as he reached on top of the cupboards where he got a big packet of custard creams and gave them to Jac.

"Since when have they been up there?" Jac shrieked as she opened the packet.  
"Since you were sending me down the corner shop every morning. There're more. But they're up there because you can't reach them so don't try climbing up there." Jonny warned Jac as he sat back down again. Jac glared at Jonny for telling her what not to do.

"It's only because I love you sweetheart." Jonny said sweetly. Mo glanced at her watch and saw that it's as 6:17pm.  
"Jac, weren't you due in theatre 20 minutes ago?" Mo asked.  
"Oh crap." Jac moaned as she took two more biscuits and Jonny followed because he was meant to be in there with her too.

"Jonny... What if I'm sick on the coach?" Jac asked quietly down the empty corridor on their way to theatre two. "Three hours is a long time." She added.  
"You'll be fine. But if you are sick it's okay. Loads of people suffer from travel sickness." Jonny stated as he held the door open for Jac and they both entered theatre.

* * *

**Thursday 18th November, 6pm  
The night before the trek.**

Jonny had just finished packing his and Jac's things whilst Jac had gone for a shower. Riskily, he had told Jac to trust him to buy all of the food and drink for three days and two nights which was a tough job considering Jac wanted to eat 3200 calories a day but Jonny wanted her to eat healthily. He had tricked her with one thing; when he cooked dinner for the two of them the other day, he did sausages and mash which Jac loved. But she didn't know that he used instant mash and he only added hot water. Still, she loved it so Jonny put several portions of instant mash powder in a sandwich bag for them. He also put some hot chocolate and marshmallows incase they didn't win because he was sure Jac would get upset without them. He also put in a can of squirty cream for Jac's hot chocolates to cheer her up after a long day of walking.

He was just doing up the fourth bag when Jac came out with damp hair and only a white towel wrapped around her body. Because of her bump, the was only just managing to hold the towel together at the side.

"You had better got enough food." Jac snapped as she got out a pair of pyjamas, an incontinence pad, underwear and bra.  
"I have trust me.  
"Have you packed me these?" Jac asked as she entered the ensuite waving the pad in the air.  
"Yep, there's a brand new pack in your hiking bag and there's a few in your day bag." Jonny stated.  
"What chocolate did you get?" Jac asked from behind the bathroom door as she got changed.  
"Who said I've got chocolate?" Jonny joked.  
"What?" Jac snapped as she poked her head around the corner of the door.

"I'm joking! Jac please just trust me I've got everything you'll need and/or want." Jonny pleaded.  
"Fine." Jac huffed as she exited the bathroom. There were two hiking bags full of their clothes, towels for the showers, toiletries, layers, blankets with the sleeping bag and foam mat on the outside, one fairly large rucksack which was full of food and drink, and Jac's day bag which had her food for while they were walking, drinks and her pads.

* * *

"Are you on yet?" Tom asked as he put his now packed bag down at the foot of the bed.  
"No, I'm due on Saturday. Why?" Sam queried as she put her packed bag next to Tom's.  
"Just wondering if I could do this one last time before the crimson tide comes in." Tom joked as he pushed Sam gently back on the bed and he put his arms either side of her so that his weight wasn't on her thin frame as he began passionately kissing her.

Tom went to reach over Sam's head to get a condom from the bedside draw but Sam pulled his hand back.  
"Don't bother. It's not possible at this time of the month." Sam whispered as she pulled Tom closer to her. They both began slowly taking off one another's clothing as they embraced into a night of passion.

* * *

Gemma stood waiting impatiently at the door when finally the knock came.  
"Harry, thank god. Right, Finn's in his room he shouldn't bother you but just keep an eye on him please I'll be like twenty minutes. Sorry but I need to get stuff before the shops close and he's got a cold so I don't want to bring him with me." Gemma rambled.  
"Gemma calm down, it's fine. Go on go."  
"Thank you, I won't be long." Gemma shouted as she ran out of the door, Harry shut the door behind her and sat down on the sofa. Gemma had rung Harry only ten minutes ago when she realised that she needed to get food and drink for her expedition. The kitchen was mostly empty because she didn't want to go out the last few days while Finn had been ill. But he didn't need anything while she was away because Gemma was dropping him off at her Mum's place in the morning.

Harry turned the TV on and put his feet on the coffee table, making himself at home.

* * *

"Please tell me that you've got that lucozade I like?" Jac pleaded.  
"Jac I'm not telling you what I've got, just trust me!" Jonny pleaded back.  
"Fine... We'd better win tomorrow. If we don't I am not sitting on some grubby log or the soggy ground for hours around a campfire." Jac moaned.

"We will win and get the beanbags. And if we don't, you can sit on my lap." Jonny smiled. "Or we could just go to bed early and get comfortable in bed." He added.

The pair were sitting on the sofa watching the news though neither of them were paying attention because Jac kept on asking what food and drink Jonny had bought.  
"You're glowing." Jonny smiled as he brushed his thumb on Jac's cheek.  
"Only fat or preg- oh..." Jac's usually comeback for you're glowing (only fat or pregnant people glow) could no longer be used which made Jonny smirk. "Really?" Jac asked.  
"Yeah, it makes you look younger." He said which made Jac blush. "Why don't we go to bed?" Jonny suggested. Jac was always relieved when he said that every evening because she didn't want to be the first one to admit she was tired. But Jonny could read her like a book so he knew when she wanted to go to bed; she'd try and hide her yawns, stare blankly into space and when she was very tired, her eyelids would droop and she'd have trouble keeping them open.

"Alright." Jac agreed as she turned the TV off and headed for the bedroom.

* * *

Gemma opened the door and shut it quietly with her foot as she entered the kitchen and dumped the bags of shopping on the counter. She entered the living room to find Harry watching big bang theory on her TV with a can of coke and a blanket over him to keep warm.

"you alright there?" Gemma said sarcastically.

"Oh, I didn't hear you come in. Um, Finn's asleep." Harry stated.

"Right." Gemma replied as she sat on he he sofa next to him.

"Seeing as I'm giving you a lift tomorrow morning, should I not just stay here the night?" Harry queried cautiously.

"What about your stuff?" Gemma asked as she tried to make excuses for him.

"it's in the boot of my car." Harry smiled And Gemma shook her head.

"I suppose you'd better stay her then." Gemma said as she hid a smile. "But on the sofa." She added.

"We're probably gonna be sharing a tent what's the difference with sharing a bed?" Harry joked.

"C'mon then. But be quiet." Gemma winked as she turned the TV off and headed for her bedroom with Harry in two who had his mouth hanging open.

* * *

9pm  
Jonny laid with Jac in his arms staring at the ceiling, wondering what his little girl would be when she was older and how good a mum Jac would be when she was born. He often wondered about his little girl in the evenings because unlike Jac, he couldn't go to sleep so early, though he didn't blame her, she was carrying around a weight inside her 24/7.

He looked down at his sleeping girlfriend. He was glad Serena made them do bronze DofE. Before that expedition, Jac and Jonny were barely on speaking terms but the trek meant they spent more time together and not just a brief meeting where they had to sit next to each other to discuss a patient. After thinking and wondering for well over an hour, Jonny's eyelids got heavy and he joined the mother of his unborn child in the land of dreams.

**Thanks for reading! Please review x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Friday 15th November  
4:56am**  
"It's too early." Jac moaned as she slammed the car door and climbed onto the coach, leaving Jonny to carry the four bags over.

Once Jonny had dumped the bags underneath the storage where Sacha, Michael and Mo's beers and bags were, he headed for the coach door but was stopped by Jac coming out.  
"You okay?" Jonny asked as she stormed pass him and headed for the hospital entrance.  
"I am fed up with her booting my bladder." Jac shouted without even turning her head. Jonny smirked and got on the coach. He saw Jac's bag on one of the seats half way down the coach which was way too big for a group of 15 in total. Jac had her bag on the window seat so Jonny sat on the aisle seat. Most people except Harry and Gemma were already on the coach.

* * *

Meanwhile...  
Jac opened the bathroom door to hear spluttering and retching. Jac froze and closed the door silently, waiting to see who came out. Finally, she heard the door unlock and it revealed Sam.  
"Sam? Are you okay?" Jac asked cautiously.  
"I'm so confused." Sam moaned as she leant on the sink and hung her head.  
"Why?" Jac asked softly as she made her way closer to Sam.  
"I don't know... At first I thought it was morning sickness but it can't be because I was on nearly four weeks ago and if I was pregnant then the sickness wouldn't have started yet." Sam stated clinically.

"Any other symptoms to suggest pregnancy?" Jac asked.  
"I dunno... I mean my breasts hurt but that could just be because I'm due tomorrow." Sam stated.  
"Was your last period light?" Jac asked awkwardly.  
"Why?" Sam asked as she turned on the tap and splashed water on her face.  
"Just trust me. Was it?"  
"Yeah." Sam replied quietly as she stared into the sink, letting the water drip off of her face.  
"Was it shorter than normal?" Jac asked as she handed Sam some paper towels to dry her face.  
"Yeah but it was probably because we were on the DofE expedition. Exercising normally makes mine lighter." Sam replied.  
"Do you not think it might have been implantation bleeding?" Jac asked. She meant the kind of spotting that most pregnant women get when the fertilised egg implants itself into the walls of the uterus.

"I suppose... Maybe... I dunno." Sam said pathetically.  
"Well why don't I go and get a test and you can do it later?" Jac suggested.  
"But I don't want Tom knowing." Sam moaned.  
"Alright then, don't tell him. Not yet anyway. I'll give you the test when he's not looking. Yeah?" Jac rubbed Sam's arm a little to comfort her. Sam nodded.

"Go on, go back to the coach... this little one's doing kick ups with my bladder." Jac joked as she entered a cubicle. Sam smirked but she was frightened when there was a knock at the door and it opened a few inches.

"Jac? You alright?" A Scottish voice called. Jac realised that she had been gone a while.  
"Yes now can I empty my bladder in peace please?" Jac moaned from the locked cubicle.  
"Yep sorry, just checking." Jonny said quickly as he shut the door.

* * *

Soon, Jac returned to the coach and Sam was already sitting in the front row by herself; Tom was outside. So, Jac got the clear blue test that she bought from pharmacy rather than the ones they used for patients so that if Sam was pregnant, she could see how many weeks. Sam whispered a thanks and Jac made her way back to sit next to Jonny.

Meanwhile outside the coach, Tom was smirking because Harry had just pulled up with Gemma in his car, and he was backing up with the boot to the open storage. He then got out of the car and opened the boot to reveal that it was full of boxes of beer, vodka, tequila, pound land shot glasses and WKD. Tom stood there shaking his head as Harry unloaded it into the coach and then got his and Gemma's rucksacks from the back seats and put them in too.

Minutes later, everyone was on the coach and after arguing that he knew his way without a map, Jeff started heading for their start point.  
"I can't believe you brought that." Mary Claire said to Edward as she nodded up to the red acoustic guitar above the seats on a shelf.

Mo and Sacha were sat in front of Jac and Jonny and Sacha was sat at the side of Jac and Jonny.  
"So, you drinking Jonny Mac?" Mo asked as she turned around in her seat. Mo then realised that Jac had her eyes closed and was trying to get to sleep.  
"Sorry." Mo whispered as she turned back around. She wasn't surprised it was 5am.  
"No I'm not." Jonny whispered in Mo's ear. He then leant back and watched Jac, who had her hands on her bump, quickly fall asleep again.

* * *

7am  
They were only just under an hour away form the starting point when Jac woke up because the coach went over a speed bump and it made her bladder leak a little.  
"Jonny, ask to pull over." Jac demanded quietly.  
"You okay?" Jonny smirked as Jac crossed her legs and put her hands in between her legs.  
"Just do it." Jac snapped. Jonny raised his eyebrows at Jac but knew he should do what she wanted. He unclipped his seatbelt, he didn't want to shout because Elliot, Gemma and Mary Claire were asleep, and he made his way carefully to the front of the coach.

"Jeff, can you pull over at the next services please mate?" Jonny asked quietly. Sam was still sitting in the front row next to Tom. He was playing fruit ninja on his phone but Sam was still sitting there, worrying if she was pregnant or not. Then it came to her, they were pulling over and she had to do this test sometime so she might as well do it whilst she had the chance.  
"Yep sure." Jeff replied and Jonny made his way back to his seat.

"You've leaked haven't you?" Jonny whispered to Jac as he sat down.  
"Shut up." Jac muttered.  
"Big leak or little leak?" Jonny queried. He couldn't tell if it was a minor or major leak because her leggings were black and he couldn't tell if they were wet or not.  
"Little." Jac whispered eventually.  
"Don't be embarrassed. No one else'll know." Jonny whispered once he'd realised that Jac's cheeks had blushed a little. Five uncomfortable minutes later, Jeff pulled up at the services.

Jac, Mo, Sam, Tom, Iain and Harry all got up to go to the toilet because that was probably going to be their last chance to use a decent toilet until the evening when they reached their campsite.

**Thanks for reading! So what do you think? Is Sam pregnant? Or is she seriously (or not so seriously) ill? Please review x**


	4. Chapter 4

**To all reviewers who have said about Jac going into labour on the last day, I think I'm saving that for DofE Gold :)**

* * *

Jac and Sam, who both had their bags for Jac's incontinence pad and Sam's pregnancy test stopped and looked at a shop as they let mo walk past them to go to the toilet. Both of them agreed that they didn't want Mo to be there.  
"So, why don't you want Mo to be there?" Sam asked quietly as she flicked through a magazine whilst Tom, Iain and Harry walked past them towards the men's toilets.  
"Because I may have... An _issue_ in the... Bladder department." Jac admitted quietly.  
"What and you're wearing incontinence pads?" Sam queried.  
"Yep." Jac replied bluntly.  
"Have you tried-"  
"Don't you dare say pelvic floor muscle exercises or I'll... Oh I don't know what I'll do I'm too tired." Jac joked as she put the magazine down.  
"Come on, I think we've left it long enough." Sam smiled to change the subject as the two women headed for the toilet. Luckily, they met Mo on the way in and it was empty. There was only two cubicles so they both entered a cubicle each and locked the door behind them.

* * *

Two minutes later...  
Jac had just dried her hands after washing them. She had changed fast because she had to be rather quick when she was at work in case someone walked into the toilets. Jac stood and leant against one of the two sinks when she heard the toilet flush and the door unlock. Sam had her bag loosely thrown on her shoulder as did Jac.  
"Hold this." Sam said shakily as she passed the test to Jac, quickly washed her hands and dried them. Jac went to hand the slim white stick when Sam put her hand out as if to say stop.  
"No. You tell me what it says." Sam said as she took a deep breath. "God I bet you weren't this nervous." Sam joked.  
"I didn't do the test, my gynaecologist told me over the phone." Jac stated. Sam didn't need to know any more than that.  
"Oh right. Go on, I'm ready." Sam said as she squeezed her hands together. Jac moved her thumb out of the way to reveal: Positive 3+.

"Assuming you have a regular 28 day cycle, you conceived 6 weeks ago roughly." Jac smiled as she handed Sam the stick. Jac watched Sam's face to see her reaction. Sam grinned as she tapped the test against her fingers. "So I'm technically 8 weeks pregnant." Sam stated stupidly.  
"Yep. Congratulations! Welcome to the club." Jac joked as she patted her 27 week bump.

"I um... Don't tell Tom yet. Or anyone at all actually. I wanna tell him when the time's right." Sam said nervously.  
"I won't. Don't worry." Jac smiled. Sam forced a smile back as she exited the bathroom. Jonny was waiting outside for Jac so he took her hand and led her back to the coach.

"You alright now?" Jonny asked kindly.  
"Fine thanks... Did you bring any strawberries?" Jac asked as Jonny gave her a hand up on the coach.  
"You haven't checked the main pocket of your bag have you?" Jonny laughed as he and Jac sat back down again. Jac had only been in the front pocket to get her pads and spray out. Confusedly, Jac opened the main pocket of her bag to reveal that it was full of her favourite foods; strawberries with the tops cut off, Pringles, a BLT wrap for lunch, various other snacks and Jac came across a few small sandwich bags filled with small snacks.  
"What's this?" Jac asked as she lifted one of them out of the bag.  
"That is my new recipe. Called the 'Naylor Pregnancy Trail Mix.'" Jonny joked. "It's got dried banana chips, dried cranberries and apricots, Brazil and cashew nuts, mini flapjack bites and squares of dark chocolate." Jonny explained. "All of the healthy-ish things that you love." Jonny joked.

"I love you." Jac said jokily as she opened one of the bags and began eating it.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sam watched Jac and Jonny walk away happily. She smiled as she hid the test in her pocket. She hoped it would make it easier to tell tom. as Sam walked towards the exit of the services, she walked past a KFC. The thought and the smell of greasy, fried crap made Sam's stomach churn and she ran outside quickly. Just as she was round the corner Sam vomited and used a tree for support.

Just once she thought it was over, she felt a hand on her back.  
"Tom I-" Sam stopped as he she turned around and realised it was Iain.  
"You alright?" Iain asked worriedly as he took his hand off of her back.  
"Yeah I um..."  
"Your pregnant aren't you?" Iain assumed.  
"No I um, I took ibuprofen on an empty stomach." Sam lied. That was the first thing that came into her head because it's what made her sick on the last trek.  
"Why? Period pains?" Iain asked as he noticed that Sam's arms were still wrapped about her stomach.  
"Yes now can you gimme a minute I'm not exactly in the talking mood." Sam snapped. She hoped if she acted moody, it would go back up her excuse.

"Alright. Sorry." Iain said as he he walked away. He knew it wasn't because of NSAIDs on an empty stomach. If it was, her vomit would be white-ish or colourless and Sam's vomit wasn't. She was pregnant; he was sure of it.

* * *

Iain jumped on the coach where he found Tom sitting by himself at the front. Everyone else was sitting towards the back and spread out.  
"Iain have you seen Sam?" Tom asked.  
"Yeah. Um congratulations mate." Iain huffed. He was also sure that Sam hadn't told Tom yet so if he couldn't have her, he might as well make it difficult for them to be together.

"For what?" Tom asked.  
"The baby. Sam just told me." Iain lied.  
"She's pregnant?" Tom queried.  
"Oh you didn't know? Sorry mate I thought you did." Iain lied as he walked back to his seat, smirking at his actions.

* * *

Minutes later, Sam returned to the coach and sat next to Tom. Jeff had swapped with Dixie and she set off towards their starting point.  
"You okay?" Tom asked as he tried to hide his anger that Sam told Iain first. But then he ran it through his head. It didn't make sense, Sam wouldn't do that.  
"Fine... Actually Tom-"  
"Why did Iain say you were pregnant?" Tom asked bluntly but quietly. No one was near them so they wouldn't be heard. Sam looked at Tom confusedly.  
"He said that?" Sam asked.  
"Yeah." Tom muttered.  
"But I haven't told anyone!" Sam protested. She had told Jac but she knew that Jac wouldn't say anything. "I was just about to tell you. I've only just done this." Sam whispered as she took the white stick out of her pocket and handed it to Tom.  
"If you haven't told anyone, how does Iain know?"

"He found me being sick but i said I took ibuprofen on an empty stomach." Sam protested.  
"Sam, you know Iain can tell the difference between sick from NSAIDs and normal sick." Tom stated as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Oh... Well I'm sorry but I wasn't thinking straight! I didn't tell him i was just about to tell you I promise." Sam pleaded quietly with Tom.  
"Hey calm down, I believe you. Come here." Tom took Sam into a hug.

Once they broke apart, Tom held the test in his hands and saw the 3+ weeks.  
"Hang on. You can't have conceived more than three weeks ago if you were on the blob less than four weeks ago." Tom stated.  
"Yeah well I think that was implantation bleeding. It was really light but I thought it was just because I did the hike the second day. I think I'm about 8 weeks." Sam stated and Tom sat there thinking.

"Sorry I shouldn't be having a go at you. Are you okay?" Tom asked.  
"Apart from vomiting twice this morning and achy boobs I'm fine." Sam said sarcastically.  
"Twice?" Tom said worriedly.  
"Yeah, before we left and just now. By the way don't you dare get KFC any time soon." Sam joked.  
"What? Was it the smell?" Tom asked and Sam nodded. Tom smirked and pulled Sam into another hug.

* * *

"So Mo, how's your Mr Semi doing?" Jonny joked. Sacha was completely unaware that he was Mr Semi.  
"Jonny-"  
"Oh, and who's this Mr semi?" Sacha queried happily and Jonny burst out laughing.  
"Don't because if I laugh you know what'll happen." Jac warned.  
"Oh yeah sorry." Jonny quickly regained his maturity.  
"You know what, I think you know this Mr Semi." Jonny said to Sacha. Michael picked up on Jonny's hinting and laughing and worked it out.  
"Oh my god, you didn't?" Michael joked.  
"Oh she did." Jonny replied.  
"Wait wait wait. She didn't do that sort of thing if that's what you're implying." Mo protested.  
"Why're you talking in the third person?" Michael queried.  
"Me thinks it's because she's tryin' to be a wee bit funny." Jac said stupidly as she put a large Brazil nut in ever mouth and everyone laughed at her a little.

"Me thinks?" Jonny repeated as he burst out laughing. "And you should say 'wee' more often. It's cute." Jonny stated.  
"I say wee plenty of times when I need to empty my bladder. Which if you haven't noticed is rather frequent." Jac stated.  
"Yeah but in the context of little it sounded cute not awkward." Jonny joked.

Jac rolled her eyes as she looked out of the window hoping that she could cuddle up with Jonny in their double sleeping bag soon.

* * *

"So, how come you two came in Harry's car this morning?" Edward asked Harry and Gemma as he tried not to smirk. Mary Claire rolled her eyes but she listened for the answer.  
"I needed a lift." Gemma lied, Harry has slept the night round hers... Though there wasn't much sleeping involved.  
"Yeah sure." Edward said sarcastically which made Gemma blush.

**Thanks for reading, please review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is a short chapter left on a cliff hanger ;)**

They were minutes away from their starting point when Sam looked at Tom. She had been thinking about the decision for most of the journey but she had now made up her mind.  
"Tom... I think we should tell the others when we get there. If we don't then Iain's gonna say something." Sam whispered.  
"If that's what you want then we'll do it." Tom smiled as he squeezed her hand which he had been holding for ages.  
"Could you do it? I want you to do it." Sam said nervously.  
"Of course I can. I'd love to." Tom smiled. He didn't like the fact that they were sort of forced to tell people because of Iain but he was happy that Sam wanted him to do it.

* * *

7:50am  
They had just pulled up when Jonny noticed that Jac was fast asleep. Everyone got off of the coach and walked past Jac with an 'Aww' face except Harry who attempted to wake her up by clapping by Gemma slapped him away. It was just Jac and Jonny on the coach and everyone was waiting for them.  
"Jac... Jac sweetheart wake up." Jonny said softly. Jac stirred a little as she brought her arms and clung onto Jonny's arm. She snuggled her face into Jonny's arm as well. She looked so cute but Jonny had to wake her up.

"Jac do you want a McDonalds breakfast ?" Jonny asked quickly.  
"Mm and a strawberry milkshake." Jac murmured as she snuggled further into Jonny's arm, still with her eyes closed. Jonny smirked and took his phone out. He rang mo.  
"Hurry up we're all waiting for you two!" Mo joked.  
"Can you beep the horn please?" Jonny whispered.  
"Sure." Mo replied as she hung the phone up and jumped in the coach.

Suddenly, a loud horn burst out and Jac crapped herself. She clung tightly onto Jonny's arm with one hand and wrapped her other around her bump.  
"Calm down. We're here." Jonny said softly. Slowly, Jac released her grip of Jonny's arm and undone her seatbelt. She followed Jonny off of the coach and joined the others.

Everyone was in a semi circle facing Tom and Sam at their starting point.  
"Right um, just one thing first. Sam's got a bun in the oven!" Tom shouted happily. It took everyone a few seconds before they got it but they clapped and cheered.  
"Nice one Thomas." Jeff joked but Dixie elbowed him in the chest. Iain stood, visibly angry, which didn't go unnoticed by Sam and Tom.

"Anyway, let's get on with route planning." Sam said to change the subject.

"Right, who agrees that I should plot the route?" Harry asked.  
"Me." Gemma replied, rather too eagerly.  
"I'm not even gonna bother arguing." Mary Claire muttered.  
"Fine with me." Elliot smiled.  
"Yep me too." Edward said.  
"The quicker we get there, the quicker we can get pissed." Harry stated.  
"Well at least this time Zorsia can't beat you at 21 shots." Gemma joked.  
"Yeah, this time I can beat you." Harry smiled.  
"Dream on." Gemma joked as she elbowed Harry in the side. Harry then yawned.  
"Good night was it?" Mary Claire asked sarcastically.  
"I enjoyed it. Gemma?" Harry queried and Gemma blushed.  
"Shut up." She muttered.

* * *

Soon, group two (Gemma, Harry, Edward, Elliot and Mary Claire) had plotted their route. They were set to cover 15 miles in the day and they had already set off because everyone- except Jac- had agreed to give them a head start.

Group 1 (Jac, Jonny, mo, Sacha and Michael) were going to walk 12 miles after Jonny had planned the route so that they didn't encounter any rivers or significant hills.

Jac had just put her phone in her pocket after discovering that they had no signal. she was next to the coach with her day bag on a tree stump and the rest of the group was surrounding the map in front of the coach.

* * *

"Right, her phone is in her left coat pocket." A lad in a hoodie whispered to his partner in crime. They were both hiding behind a bush not far from Jac.  
"Are you sure we should do this? She's up the duff. What if we hurt her?"  
"We won't. Besides, being up the duff makes her more vulnerable. Come on."

The two lads jumped out from behind the bush and ran over to Jac.

**Duh.. Duh.. Duuuuuuhh! Thanks for reading, please review :) What do you think'll happen to Jac? I will update again tonight if... I get plenty of review for this chapter :)**


	6. Chapter 6

One of them grabbed Jac's arms and pinned them behind her back as the other attempted to her her phone out of her pocket, but she had zipped it up making it difficult. She quickly let out a scream and Jonny looked up from the map.  
"Jac?" He whispered before he ran over to try and help her.  
"Sacha." Michael said sternly as he nudged him and they too ran over.

As soon as Jonny reached his pregnant girlfriend, one of them kicked Jonny in the balls making him collapse on he he floor in pain. Michael pulled the lad off of Jac and Sacha quickly pulled Jac away from the scene back to the group.

Now Mo was stood frozen. Sam saw Jac backing up past the coach door so she poked her head out of the coach and saw the struggle.  
"Oi!" Sam shouted as she ran over.

Michael was standing with his fists clenched ready to punch. One of the lads leant forwards to punch Michael but before the fist hit him, Sam had kicked him in the stomach and then she used her combat skills to get him in a head lock. As he tried to resist the other lad tried to punch Sam in the face but she flinched away and he only just caught her with his ring that had a hard stone on it. It gave her a small scratch on the cheek.

She flinched away and let go of the one in the headlock. Luckily, they got the message as the both ran away into the woods.

"Jonny? Jonny?" Jac said worriedly as she slid onto her knees in front of him. He was still recovering from the kick in the balls.  
"Are you okay?" Jonny croaked.  
"Fine. Jonny are you okay?" Jac asked quickly.  
"Jac I'm fine just gimme a minute." Jonny said, his voice was hoarse. Michael patted him on the back.

Tom exited the coach wondering why Sam had gone when he saw the small scratch on her cheek.  
"Sam?" Tom shouted as he ran over to her.  
"I'm fine Tom." Sam muttered.  
"What happened?" He asked worriedly as Tom inspected the scratch. Michael explained the confrontation and to be honest, tom wasn't surprised that Sam jumped in to help. And won.

Finally, with the help of Sacha and Michael, Jonny stood up onto his feet.  
"Jonny Mac, you okay?" Mo asked cautiously.  
"I'm fine. It's Jac you need to worry about." Jonny stated.  
"I'm fine!" Jac protested. "You and Sam took the worst of it." She added.

"Naylor? You sure you okay?" Michael asked.  
"Yes. Look can we just go? because I do not want to let those idiots get my beanbags and hot chocolate." Jac stated which made everyone smirk.  
"She's talking about food again, she's fine." Jonny joked as he gently put his bag on his back.

"Sam you okay?" Jac asked as she put her bag on her back.  
"Yeah. Go on, I'll be fine." Sam smiled and group one set off.  
"Come on let's get that cleaned up." Tom whispered as he pecked Sam on the forehead and lead her onto the coach.

Tom sat Sam down on the front seat and Dixie, Jeff and Iain looked worriedly at her.  
"How'd you get that princess?" Jeff asked.  
"Minor scuffle. It's sorted." Sam said as she forced a smile. Tom got the first aid kit and knelt in front of Sam.  
"Tom shouldn't I... Never mind." Iain trailed off. He was the first aider so he should be helping Sam, not Tom. But he knew that getting angry wouldn't help Sam so he left it.

"Ow!" Sam squealed as Tom wiped the antiseptic wipe on Sam's scratch.  
"You actually feel pain? Blimey!" Tom joked.  
"Shut up." Sam muttered as she tried not to smile.

**Sorry it's another short one but it felt like a good time to end the chapter.  
Thanks for reading, please review :)**


	7. Chapter 7

"I blame Harry." Mary Claire stated. Group two had just arrived at a small but deep and fast flowing river that was about 3m wide.  
"Look at the map. The blue lines so bloody thin you need a magnifying glass to see it!" Harry protested. "It's not even that deep anyway." Harry said as he stepped on a stepping stone and kicked a bit of water back at Gemma.

"Children behave." Edward joked.  
"Right that's it." Gemma said as she kicked a bit of water at Harry. They joint arms and started play fighting, whilst both of them were standing on a stepping stone each.  
"One of you two is gonna fall in and when you do I ain't helping you out." Mary Claire stated.

They suddenly heard a splash, though it wasn't very loud. Gemma looked down and Harry looked behind him to see that his sleeping bag had become unclipped from his bag.  
"Noooo!" Harry shouted but he couldnt reach it, it had been washed downstream by the current. Elliot, Edward, Mary Claire and Gemma stood there trying not to laugh as Harry pouted.

* * *

"Sam, tell Dixie that Man City are better than Man U." Jeff ordered as they were driving on the way to checkpoint one. Jeff was driving with Sam and Tom in the front on the right, behind Jeff. And Dixie and Iain were on the front on the left.  
"Nah, it's all about Team Bastion against Team Leatherneck." Sam joked. "We used to have a football league in afghan." She added.  
"You play football?" Tom queried.  
"I did." Sam admitted, putting emphasis on did, being a past tense word.  
"What position?" Jeff asked.  
"Reverse cowgirl. Although she's pretty good at the rocking horse too." Tom joked and Sam looked at him in shock as she tried not to smile. "I'm joking!" Tom protested.  
"Haha Tom." Sam said sarcastically. "No, I was-"  
"The goal keeper. And a bloody good one too." Iain interrupted. Sam smiled at the memories of their football matches and how she always gave the men a run for their money.

"Just think,we could play football with our little on in a few years." Tom said softly. Sam rolled her eyes and rested her head on Tom's shoulder. "I take it that's 'Sam language' for shut up." Tom joked.  
"Mm." Sam murmured as she closed her eyes.

* * *

"Jonny I'm hungry." Jac moaned. Jonny walked behind her, undone her bag and handed her the second bag of the 'Naylor Pregnancy Trail Mix' that she had eaten in ten minutes.  
"Thank you." Jac said sarcastically as she undone the bag and began eating.  
"So Naylor, I hear there was a leak in theatre the other day." Michael said. Jonny immediately hoped that Michael wouldn't tell her it was him who told him.  
"I didn't wet myself!" Jac protested.  
"I was talking about a leak in an oxygen tank in theatre two Darwin." Michael lied to cover Jonny's back. "Wait? So you wet yourself?" Michael said slowly, pretending that he didn't know.  
"Shut up." Jac muttered as she put her middle finger up.

"What was it? Like a little bit or did you make a puddle in theatre?" Michael asked as he couldn't help but laugh.  
"Michael! shut it now before I chop your balls off and feed them to the wolves." Jac threatened.  
"So it was a puddle then." Michael assumed. Jac turned around and punched him in the chest.  
"Jac!" Jonny shrieked as he pulled her away before she did it again.  
"Um, ouch!" Michael said sarcastically.

* * *

Group two had just arrived at checkpoint one where Sam and Tom were sitting on the steps of the coach, Iain was wandering the forest and Dixie and Jeff were still arguing about football teams whilst stretching their legs just next to the coach.

"Don't suppose there are any spare sleeping bags are there?" Harry asked as he dumped his bag down.  
"Why? Where's yours?" Tom asked.  
"Floating down a river." Gemma snorted.  
"Right well you're gonna get cold tonight!" Tom joked.  
"What!" Harry shrieked.  
"Well we can't just go and get a new sleeping bag for you. You have to use what you've got." Tom said as he tried not to smirk. He had his arm around Sam's waist.

"Unbelievable." Harry muttered as he walks away and sat on a log for a rest.  
"Harry, you can share mine if you want." Gemma said, much to Mary Claire's annoyance.  
"Really? Why?" Harry asked. Why was she being so nice to him?  
"Because it was kind of my fault and if you don't then you'll freeze tonight." Gemma stated.  
"Thank you." Harry said gratefully.

"Right, come on. We'd better get going if we wanna get the bean bags." Mary Claire said to annoy Harry and Gemma as they had just sat down. They both huffed before they got up and began heading for check point two.

**Thanks for reading, I know it's a bit crap but there'll be more drama soon. please review :) and I might update once or twice again tonight x**


	8. Chapter 8

10:30am  
Group one had just arrived at checkpoint one.  
"I need a wee." Jac stated as she dumped her bag and headed for the forest with a pack of tissues in her pocket.  
"Lovely." Jonny said sarcastically. "Mo, can you have a look at my finger please?" Jonny asked quietly when Jac was out of earshot.  
"Yeah why?" Mo asked as Jonny showed Mo his painful ring finger.  
"I think I-"  
"Broke it? Yeah it looks broken. It take it it's from earlier." Mo assumed and Jonny nodded. "Hang on."

Mo walked over to the coach where Sam and Tom were sitting on the coach steps and Iain was sitting in the drivers seat.  
"Iain, can I have some cotton wool balls and microporous tape please?" Mo asked.  
"Well I'm the first aider I think I should be the one to-"  
"Iain." Sam said sternly. "She's a doctor just give it to her." She added.

Iain did as he was told and passed Mo a few cotton wool balls and a small reel of tape. Mo walked over and sat opposite Jonny as he held his hand out for her to fix.  
"So... Is it gonna be Baby Naylor or Baby Maconie?" Mo asked as she put the cotton wool between Jonny's ring finger and his pinky and he squeezed them together.  
"It'll be up to Jac." Jonny smiled.  
"And I don't suppose your gonna have god parents? I mean, if you didn't have anyone in mind..." Mo trailed off jokily.  
"I'll ask her when she's in a good mood." Jonny stated.  
"When is she ever in a good mood?" Mo joked.

"She will be tonight. I've got her her favourite dinner and she'll have her bean bag hopefully." Jonny joked.  
"What's her favourite dinner? McDonalds?" Mo joked as she wrapped the tape around Jonny's two fingers.  
"Nope. Instant mash potato with bovril mixed in with it." Jonny stated.  
"That sounds disgusting!" Mo exclaimed. "There we go, all done." Mo smiled.  
"Thanks." Jonny replied as he got something out of his bag. Just as he did, Jac returned.

"Jonny, did you bring-"  
"This?" Jonny queried as he held up a small bottle of Jac's favourite hand sanitiser with lavender.  
"Yep. Thanks." Jac muttered as she used some and put the bottle back in her bag. "Is that from earlier?" Jac asked as she nodded towards Jonny's fingers.  
"Um, yeah. But don't worry, they're fine." Jonny replied and mo walked away because she sensed a soppy moment coming up and she was right.

Jac walked closer to Jonny and he pulled her into a hug.  
"Thank you... For earlier." Jac mumbled.  
"I think it's these you want to be thanking." Jonny joked as he nodded to his balls.  
"Oh I'll thank them later." Jac said seductivley as she winked and left him standing there smirking.

"I just wanted to say thanks for earlier." Jac said quietly to Sacha and Michael.  
"What are big brothers for?!" Sacha exclaimed as he he brought Jac and Michael into a hug.  
"Yeah we gotta protect our little niece eh Sacha?" Michael joked as they all pulled apart.

"Have group two got here yet?" Jac asked Sam and Tom. The group of five listened for an answer.  
"Yeah about fifteen minutes before you got here." Tom stated.  
"Come on you lot. I am not letting those pig headed imbeciles have my bean bag." Jac stated which made everyone laugh and put them in the mood for walking again.

"Oh just before we go, sam thanks for earlier." Jac said.  
"No worries." Sam smiled as Tom squeezed her hips.  
"Jac! You coming?" Jonny shouted. Jac rolled her eyes before she turned on her heel and began stomping sulkily after the group.

**Thanks for reading, please review :) Ill update when I get 80 reviews x**


	9. Chapter 9

**In response to reviews, yes there will be gold :) and I'm not sure exactly now many chapters but roughly around 25-ish. I think..,  
Okay, this is quite a long chapter. Enjoy :)**

6pm  
Group two (gemma, Harry, Mary Claire, Edward and Elliot) were just walking and they could see the sign for their campsite in the distance about 100m ahead of them down the straight, gravel road. Little did they know that group one (Jac, Jonny, mo, Sacha and Michael) had just turned a corner and they saw the other group ahead of them.

"They are not having my bean bags." Jac muttered as she started running. She put her hands on her bump to stop it from moving too much and she was running rather fast.  
"You are kidding me?!" Michael joked as he saw Jac silently run past her with her high, long ponytail moving from side to side.  
"Come on. She needs her bean bag." Jonny stated as he started running after her, he tried to keep his feet light so he didn't alert group two to their presence. Reluctantly, mo, Sacha and Michael started sprinting after Jac and Jonny.

"Am I seeing things?" Harry queried as he saw a flicker of red hair along with a large bump run past him. He stopped and moments laters Jonny ran past him too. He then realised why they were running. "No!" Harry shouted as he was about to start running too but Gemma pulled Harry's arm back to stop him.  
"Let Miss Naylor get the beanbags. If she doesn't she'll be in a mood all weekend." Gemma stated.  
"Fine." Harry huffed as he sulked and continued walking. Then Michael, Sacha and Mo jogged past; they obviously weren't as enthusiastic as Jac.

By the time Jac got to the campsite she quickly darted her eyes around the field surrounded by a forest and a lake at the back and noticed that sam, Tom, Dixie, Jeff and Iain were standing on the plot that was marked out by white lines, in front of he he lake and luckily for Jac, next to the toilets.

Leaving no time to rest, Jac assumed that the other group would have started running so she quickly sprinted as fast as she could over to their plot.

"We won." Jac said breathlessly as she tried to take deep breaths; she shouldn't have ran that far or that fast. "I'm dying." Jac huffed much to everyones amusement, especially Tom, as she bent over and put her hands on her knees.

Jonny just caught up with her, dumped his bag on the floor and put his hands on Jac's back and rubbed it.  
"Just take deep breaths." Jonny said as he caught he breath back pretty quickly. Jac let her knees buckle though Jonny put his arms under her armpits and heaved her up.  
"No you should stand up. And you know that." Jonny stated sternly.

After a few minutes, the rest of group one was there and Jac had caught her breath back. They were standing in front of a bonfire that was set up but it wasn't burning yet. It was made of planks of wood, pallets and  
"Where's the bean bags?" Jac demanded, her cheeks were still red and combined with hours of walking and the thirty seconds of sprinting, Jac had taken off her coat and her hoodie to reveal the light blue tight, strappy shirt she had on with sweat patches under her arms, on her chest and on her back, despite it being mid-November.

"Don't worry, your team has them." Tom laughed.  
"Oh thank god." Jonny huffed. "You might want to go and dry off and get changed." Jonny joked as he pointed to Jac's sweat patches.  
"Really? Take your coat off then." Jac ordered. Reluctantly, he did so to reveal his previously light grey shirt with large sweat patches on his back and armpits.  
"You're even sweatier than me!" Jac protested.  
"Yeah well at least my boobs aren't sweating!" Jonny relied as he pointed to the thin line down the middle of Jac's chest.  
"At least I'm supposed to have boobs. What are those?" Jac shrieked as she pointed to Jonny's non-existent man boobs.

"What? These?" Jonny questioned as he ripped his shirt off and started tensing his muscles which made his nipples twitch up and down. This made Jac smirk as did Mo and Michael but Sacha burst out laughing.

"What did we miss?" Harry questioned, though he soon saw what everyone was laughing at. Jonny pulled another shirt out of his bag and put it on.

"Right tents have changed because the 4 man tent from last time stinks of urine." Tom stated as he looked over at Harry.  
"I pissed in a bottle not the tent!" Harry protested.  
"No, you pissed in two bottle inside the tent." Gemma corrected.  
"Anyway!" Tom shouted to change the subject. "There's three 2 man tents and a 6 man tent.

He and Sam had a two man tent, as did Jeff and Dixie and Iain had brought his own one man tent.

"Shot gun two man tent." Jac said childishly.  
"How old are you?" Tom joked as he chucked Jonny the new two man tent; he knew who Jac would be sharing her tent with.  
"I'm with Edward." Mary Claire smiled much to Edward's surprised. Tom raised his eyebrows as he chucked the second two man tent to Edward.  
"Elliot, you wanna come with us?" Mo asked as she stood with Michael and Sacha.  
"Um, yes please." He replied.  
"We'll have the six man." Michael said as he took it off of Tom.  
"That leaves you two with the last two man." Tom stated as he chucked Harry and Gemma the tent bag.

* * *

6:30pm  
It was already pretty dark and everyone's tents were set up in a circle surrounding the campfire which was burning. Jac was sitting comfortably on her bean bag waiting for Jonny to make her bovril mash potato. Sacha, Michael and Mo were eating their pasta and sauce which they had cooked on the Trangia whilst they sat on their beanbags. Elliot was reading whilst sitting on Jonny's bean bag (Jac wanted to share hers with Jonny again.) Edward and Mary Claire were messing about with the guitar. And as usual, Harry and Gemma were flirting.

"Oi! How come you get those?" Harry moaned as Tom dumped four bean bags down in the gap around the campfire. Harry and the other members of group two were sitting on logs.  
"Because we're the leaders we're allowed." Tom joked. Iain, Dixie and Jeff sat on their own and Tom sat down on the large bean bag with Sam who had her knees up to her chest on her lap.

"Here you go madam." Jonny said as he handed Jac the plastic bowl with a mound of brown mash potato. Jonny knew better than to move Jac when she was eating to he sat on the log next to her bean bag. He had a bowl of plain instant mash potato.  
"What the hell is that?" Michael asked as she looked at Jac's bowl.

"She likes mash potato with bovril mixed in with it." Jonny stated.  
"Nice." Michael said sarcastically.

"Listen, I've been thinking about... Godparents." Jonny whispered as Jac began eating the 'delicious' meal.  
"Right." Jac said cautiously.  
"I was thinking maybe-"  
"She's not gonna have god parents. Neither of us are religious." Jac sighed.  
"Yeah but-"  
"Look I know you were gonna say Mo. If we did have god parents I'd say Michael, Elliot and Sacha but... Why don't we just have Elliot as like, her grandad, and the other three as her auntie and uncles?" Jac suggested.  
"Auntie Mo? Sounds good to me." Jonny smiled. That definitely went better than he thought it would.  
"But don't tell them yet. Maybe nearer the birth or after the birth." Jac stated.  
"Whatever you want darling." Jonny smiled as he pecked her on the forehead.

* * *

9pm  
Jac and Jonny were sitting in each other's arms sharing a bean bag in front of the warm fire.  
"Did you bring the Gaviscon?" Jac whispered to Jonny. Jonny remained silent, he knew there was something he had forgotten.  
"Sorry I forgot." Jonny admitted. "How bad is it?" Jonny said quietly.  
"It's fine don't worry." Jac smiled. In reality, she had really, really bad heartburn, but she didn't want Jonny to worry, she was in one of those soppy moods.

* * *

9:15pm  
Sam walked into the toilets because Jac had been gone a while and she was a little worried. She found Jac splashing her face with water and an empty bottle of water.  
"You do realise you're gonna be up all night peeing?" Sam joked.  
"Yeah well it's either that or I die of heart burn." Jac stated as she turned the tap off and dried her face with paper towels  
"Have you tried an antacid?" Sam asked.  
"I forgot it." Jac stated quietly, she didn't want to blame Jonny. Sam nodded and left Jac to it.

Sam squatted behind Jeff who was on a bean bag around the fire.  
"Can you go to the nearest supermarket please? Jac's got really bad heartburn." Sam whispered to him.  
"I can't go just for her." Jeff stated.  
"If it was me and I was 27 weeks gone, you'd do it for me wouldn't you?" Sam stated.  
"Well yeah but-"  
"Great, up you get." Sam smiled. Jeff huffed and stood up. "Go to tescos and get Gaviscon for Jac." She whispered as she sat back down on Tom's lap.

* * *

9:45pm  
"Here you go princess." Jeff bent down in front of Jac and handed her the small bottle of Gaviscon. "Sam asked me to get it for you." He stated as he stood up. Jac got up and hugged him as she mumbled a thanks.  
"You do realise you're hugging my husband?" Dixie stated seriously.  
"Oh sorry I-I" Jac stuttered as she pulled away.  
"I'm joking, I'm gay." Dixie smiled.  
"What? But I..." Jac trailed off confusedly.  
"We are married." Jeff stated as he sat down on his beanbag.  
"But you're, you're..." Jac trailed off. She was so confused it was making her upset and Jonny saw her bottom lip quiver.

"Calm down, they're only messing around." Jonny said softly as he stood up and hugged her. Everyone in the circle was watching her. And tom was the first to see a tear roll down Jac's face.  
"I'm sorry." Jac mumbled quietly.  
"Don't be, just stop crying!" Jonny joked softly.  
"I can't." Jac stated. Then Jonny had an idea to cheer her up. He put his hands on her hips then started tickling her. "Jonny stop!" Jac ordered as she tried to pull away but Jonny carried on tickling her. Jac tried clenching her legs to stop what she knew was going to happen but it didn't work; the floodgates opened. She really regretted drinking all of that water earlier to combat the heart burn and she pushed Jonny away from her and ran towards the toilets.  
"Jac I-" Jonny began.  
"Go away." Jac shouted as she continued towards the building. Jonny felt awful, he didn't mean to make her wet herself. He looked down at the floor whichever as illuminated by the fire and he saw several drips on the dry dirt ground.

Everyone around the circle was unsure as to whether they could laugh or not. But Sam and Gemma jumped up and chased after Jac. They entered the toilets and followed the thin trickle of urine on the floor to find one cubicle which was locked.

"Jac... It's Gemma. Look don't be embarrassed it's perfectly normal." She said softly. "I wet myself once in bed with my boyfriend when I was pregnant with Finn. I got over it, you will too." She added.  
"No ones gonna say anything. They'd be too scared to anyway." Sam joked softly to try and lighten the mood.

Meanwhile mo grabbed the bottle of Gaviscon and got up too but she took a detour to Jac's tent. She grabbed a pair of clean leggings, underwear, an incontinence pad and the small pack of baby wipes that Jac used to freshen up while they had no decent showers. Mo quickly made her way over to the toilet block where Sam and Gemma were leaning against the sinks because they had run out of ideas to get her out.

Mo noticed the small but frequent drips of urine on the floor as she headed for the locked cubicle. Mo nodded at Gemma and Sam and they left leaving Jac who had remained silent in the locked cubicle and Mo standing outside of the door.  
"Open the door Jac, I've got you another set of clothes." Mo said normally. She didn't want Jac to think she was pitying her because then the Naylor defence mode would be on.

Reluctantly, Jac opened the door and mo handed her the things she had brought Jac. "Thanks." Jac mumbled as she locked the door again. Jac stood there for a moment with her hand still on the lock. "Mo, can you go... Please... I'll be out in a minute." Jac said quietly.

"Sure." Mo smiled as she left the bathroom. Jac waited for the footsteps to stop and she even poked her head out of the cubicle to check she wasn't tricking her; Mo had gone. After locking the door, Jac kicked her trainers off and peeled her dripping wet leggings off. She took the lid off of the sanitary products bin and chucked her leggings in there. She took the soggy incontinence pad along with her knickers off and threw them in the bin too before she replaced the lid back on. Jac had only been wearing a light absorbency pad because the more absorbent ones were like wearing a nappy so she only wore them at night when others couldn't see it.

Luckily, mo had picked one of the ones that Jac normally wore at night and was high absorbency though it was thick and her leggings were tight.

Once she was changed she exited the bathroom and took the required dose of Gaviscon. She had the wipes that she was grateful that Mo had given her in her pockets because they made her feel cleaner.

Jac turned around in the mirror and looked at the back of her leggings. If you looked, you could see the outline of the pad but luckily Jac's hoodie was long so she pulled it down over her bum and she felt slightly more confident. She stared at her pale complexion in the mirror as she let her thoughts run through her head.

_God, how can I go out there after that? I've humiliated myself and it's all because of Jonny. I hate him!_

Jac kicked the sink unit in front of her as hard as she could.  
"Jac, don't do that." Jonny said calmly as he approached her.  
"Get out, you shouldn't be in here." Jac stated quietly as she avoided his eyes.  
"Jac, I am so, so, so sorry that I tickled you. I just... I forgot about... You know..." He trailed off.  
"How am I supposed to go out there after that?" Jac asked as she finally looked into his eyes.  
"Well you'll have to eventually... Look no one will say anything Jac... And I'll be with you. You shouldn't be embara-"  
"I'm not embarrassed! I'm mortified!" Jac shouted as she ran her hands over her face and turned away from Jonny.

Meanwhile, Sam got comfortable back on Tom's lap and mo and Gemma sat down too.  
"If anyone takes the mick or even looks at her I'll castrate you." Mo threatened as she looked at Harry. "And if you even mention this to anyone ever again, you won't know what hit you." Mo added as she looked at Mary Claire. "When she comes out, just act like nothing happened." Mo ordered.

* * *

"It's nearly 10pm, why don't we just go to bed and in the morning everyone will have forgotten." Jonny suggested as Jac paced slowly up and down.  
"No they won't. I'll just come and sit round the fire again. If I go to bed it's just gonna make it harder in the morning." Jac stated as she took deep breaths to prepare.  
"You know what else gets harder in the morning?" Jonny joked to lighten the mood.  
"Shut up." Jac muttered as she made her way to the exit of the bathroom. She stopped by the doorway and froze.

"I'll be right behind you. Take your time." Jonny whispered into Jac's ear. Surprisingly, that helped Jac relax a little and she took one final breath before she walked back to the circle.

Jac knew either, Sam, Mo or Gemma had said something because nobody was looking at her as Jonny plonked himself down on the beanbag and Jac cautiously lowered herself down on his lap.  
"No pissing about you lot." Harry joked which earned him a glare from everyone. "What did I say?" Harry feigned innocence though he did intend to embarrass Jac.  
"Forget what I said you're sleeping outside tonight." Gemma stated.  
"What! I didn't-"  
"Save it." Gemma snapped. And Harry instantly shut up and looked down at the floor. Jac smiled as Gemma was standing up for her rather than taking the mick.

**Thanks for reading, the next chapter will be set after this one where they're all sitting round the campfire :) by the way, I was thinking of doing the final chapter of gold where Jac's waters break, and then doing a sequel story to gold where she gives birth (remember in this Jac's baby doesn't have the CDH) Please review and let me know what you think x**


	10. Chapter 10

10pm  
"So.. Anybody heard of the Holby Bigfoot?" Michael asked.  
"Haha very funny." Mo said sarcastically.  
"Nah I'm serious. They say he's attracted to ginger, hormonal men and women." Michael said seriously. He hoped it would make Jac come up with a rude comeback which would make her as confident as her usual self but no such luck came to him.

Jonny felt Jac's bum cheeks, which were on his thighs, tense. It felt weird but he didn't want to make her feel awkward so he didn't mention it.  
"Really?" Jac asked worriedly. Michael couldn't believe that she was falling for it so he quickly came up with something else.  
"Yeah. Rumour has it that the only thing that repels him is a full moon." Michael stated as he looked up hoping the moon would be full because he felt mean now, Jac looked genuinely scared.

Everyone looked up to play along with Michael's joke and Jac's heart skipped a beat when she realised that it wasn't even a half moon.

"Anyway, I think it's bedtime for you."Jonny whispered to Jac as he lifted her off of his lap and onto her feet.  
"Come to the toilet with me please." Jac whispered to Jonny as they stood face to face.  
"You just been!" Jonny stated quietly.  
"Yeah well I wanna make sure." Jac whispered awkwardly. Great, now she was even more paranoid than before about her bladder issues Jonny thought.  
"Come on then." Jonny huffed as he followed Jac to the toilets.

"You shouldn't have said that about the Holby Bigfoot. I think she believed you." Mo said to Michael.  
"So? Let's play a trick on Naylor." Michael suggested to Mo and Sacha.  
"What kind of trick?" Sacha enquired.  
"Well..."

* * *

"Come on, I'll give you a massage." Tom said as he wiggled his legs to encourage Sam to get up off of his lap on the beanbag.  
"You don't know how to massage." Sam stated as she stayed on his lap.  
"Yes I do. You've given me massages so I thought I'd returned the favour. And I've got the sensual oil in my bag." Tom whispered in Sam's ear. She smiled before the pair stood up and headed for their small, cosy two man tent.

* * *

Five minutes later, Iain looked across the fire towards the recently engaged couple's tent. The couple that he envied. They had a small lantern on in the tent so Iain could see their figures. He saw Tom rub his hands together, then he was gently rubbing what he distinguished as Sam's back as it slowly rose and fell.

Jealously overcame Iain and before he did anything stupid, he went over to his one man tent and settled down for the night.

"Mmm." Sam groaned quietly. Tom was firmly rubbing the oil into Sam's bare back. She was laying there in her leggings with nothing on her torso. She didn't have to worry about getting cold because Tom's warm, soft hands were warming her up.

* * *

11pm  
Jac was just falling asleep in Jonny's arms when she heard people walking on the grass around their tent. Outside, Harry was sitting alone as he Gemma had gone to bed. He was unsure if she meant he was sleeping outside after being mean to Jac. Elliot, Edward, Jeff and Dixie were also still around the fire, watching the actions of Michael, Sacha and Mo.

Jac clenched onto Jonny who was fast asleep as she was sure the footsteps were moving closer. Suddenly, she zip began undoing.  
"Jonny..." Jac whispered worriedly. Her heart was going faster than when she ran to the campsite earlier. Jonny opened his eyes and sleepily groaned.  
"What?" Jonny moaned. By then, the entire tent door had been unzipped and as Jac peered over in the darkness. The tent door was ripped open to reveal a hideous monster (which was really only Michael with his hood up wearing Mo's sunglasses whilst he shone a torch in his face.)  
"Boo." He said simply.

Jac screamed as loud as she could as she dug her nails into Jonny's arm under the sleeping bag.

Then three familiar people, including the monster began laughing. It was Sacha mo and Michael. Jac was so scared here had tears pouring down her face and Michael then felt bad so he stopped laughingstock and pulled the sunglasses off and the hood down.  
"Oh Jac it's okay. Calm down." Jonny whispered as he took a trembling Jac even further into his arms.  
"I hate you Michael." Jac cried into Jonny's chest.

"Jac I'm sorry-" Michael began.  
"Go away I don't feel well..." Jac moaned as she pressed her hand on her bump under the sleeping bag and many blankets which didn't go unnoticed by Jonny.

"Alright... I'm sorry." He said sincerely as Michael zipped the tent back up and Jac heard their footsteps go back to their tent.

"Ssshhh. What do you mean you don't feel well?" Jonny asked as he tried to calm her down.  
"I'm fine I just wanted them to go away." Jac moaned as she tucked her head under Jonny's chin and her breathing began to return to normal.

"Night night." Jonny whispered as he kissed Jac on the top of her head and he pulled the covers all the way up to her neck.

It took a while, but Jac eventually settled down in Jonny's arms and she fell asleep listening to his strong, steady heartbeat. But how long would it last?

**Thanks for reading, please review x**


	11. Chapter 11

7:30am  
By half seven, everyone was awake and getting ready, except Jac. And Jonny had decided to let her have a lie in after the two major events of last night so he turned her alarm off for her. Jonny had just sat down on a bean bag to join Tom, Michael, mo, Sacha and Elliot when he was jolted by a high pitched, ear pricing scream coming from his tent, followed by heavily breathing.

Jonny jumped up and quickly fumbled with the tent zip. Finally, he slid in on his knees to find Jac sitting up taking deep breaths with her hand on her heart. At the tent unzipping, Jac at first flinched back but once she realised it was Jonny, she dived forward as he took her into a hug.  
"Let me guess, Holby Bigfoot?" Jonny guessed and he felt Jac nod once again.

He sat there for nearly five minutes until Jac had calmed down and he left her so that she could get changed in peace. Jonny ran his hand over his face as he sat back down on the bean bag.  
"She alright?" Michael asked worriedly.  
"No thanks to you and your bloody Bigfoot myth." Jonny muttered.  
"Oh c'mon." Michael smirked. He wasn't that mean and surely it was a little humorous.  
"I'll admit that would have been funny if it would've just scared her last night. But giving her nightmares is a bit cruel."

"Nightmares? She's had one!" Michael protested.  
"No, two. She had one around 2am, and then she made me come to the toilet with her, wait outside the cubicle with my foot under the door so she knew I was there. That, is cruel." Jonny whispered harshly so that Jac didn't hear.

Michael was saved as he heard the tent unzip and Jac came storming out as she headed to the toilets with her hands in her hoodie pockets.  
"Jac I'm sorry." Michael stated as he stood in front of her blocking her path.  
"Move... Please." Jac mumbled pathetically. Michael looked down and saw the edge of her clean pad sticking out of her small hoodie pocket because it wouldn't fit in completely. Jac followed Michael's eye line and flushed red.

"Go on, I'm not gonna say anything." Michael stated quietly as he moved out of the way for Jac to walk past. Jac kept her head down as she walked over to the toilets with her hands in her pockets.  
Sam was in there washing her face by the sink as Jac walked in.

"Morning." Sam smiled, but as she turned, she saw Jac's pale, clammy face. "You alright?"  
"Fine." Jac muttered as she locked herself in a cubicle.

* * *

Ten minutes later  
Everyone was ready except Mary Claire and Harry (who slept outside after Gemma wouldn't let him in their tent, on the bean bags using the fire as a source of heat before he fell asleep and woke up freezing cold) ; tents were down and bags were packed. They were all sitting on their beanbags or logs around the pile of ash that used to be the campfire. Sam and Tom were sitting on one beanbag next to Jac and Jonny who were on the other beanbag.  
"Did you bring any hot chocolate?" Sam asked Tom which Jac heard.  
"No sorry." Tom replied as he pulled Sam into a hug.  
"Can I take one of the prizes?" Sam asked. She meant one of the galaxy hot chocolates that was a prize for the fastest team. They still had five to give to the winning team tomorrow.  
"No!" Tom stated as he tried not to laugh.

"Go and make two hot chocolates." Jac ordered quietly. Like last time, Jac and Jonny had been given all five hot chocolates because the group knew it would put Jac in a better mood.

"I don't want one." Jonny stated.  
"It's not for you." Jac stated. Jonny rolled his eyes as he slipped out from underneath Jac and went to get the Trangia out.

* * *

Soon, Jonny returned with two galaxy hot chocolates with squirty cream and mini marshmallows on top.  
"There you go." Jonny said as Jac stood up, Jonny sat down and Jac sat on his lap. Jac took the two.  
"Sam, here." Jac offered as she held out one cardboard cup of hot chocolate.  
"For me?" Sam queried.  
"No for Mary Claire." Jac said sarcastically.  
"Thank you." Sam smiled as he she took it off of Jac and licked a bit of the cream off of the top. Both Jac and Sam proceeded to wrap their hands firmly around the cup as a source of heat. Tom smirked at both of the women as he wrapped his arms around Sam's stomach and rested his hands firmly where their child lay.

"I need to get up." Tom stated.  
"No, you're staying put." Sam stated as she took a sip of the creamy hot chocolate.  
"Alright then can I have your attention please? I would stand but somebody won't let me." Tom joked. Everyone turned to face Tom. "Now I've already plotted your routes for you because it's gonna be a long day and there's quite a few things that you need to avoid, such as wide rivers that we learnt last time." Tom stated as he looked over at Michael. "Now both teams can do the same route if you want but you'll leave at separate times. There's route A, which is 27 miles or route B, which is 19 miles-"  
"Route B." Jac interrupted.  
"Let me finish. Route A involves kayaking or canoeing downstream in the river and walking only two miles. Route B is mostly up and down hills." Tom stated. "Also bare in mind that although route A is longer, you'll have the current giving you a bit of a push to help. And, it'll all depends on each of you individually whether you're better at paddling or walking. I'll give you a few minutes to discuss." He explained. "Oh and on route A, you don't have to take your bags." He added.

**The morning of my exam. yippee! Not. Anyway, Thanks for reading! Which route do you think each team will chose? Please review :)**


	12. Chapter 12

Michael and Sacha got up and squatted in front of Jac and Jonny's, and Mo's beanbag so they could discuss as a group. Everyone could tell Jac was still embarrassed about the previous night because she was avoiding eye contact and she wasn't saying a thing.  
"Right, I think we should let Jac decide." Sacha suggested to break the silence. Jac shook her head rapidly as she stared at the ground. "Alright then, who can kayak or canoe?" Sacha asked.

"I can. I did both with the scouts though so I might be a bit rusty." Jonny stated.  
"I did sea kayaking on holiday with the kids and I was pretty good at it." Michael stated.  
"I haven't done it but I'm happy to give it a go." Mo smiled.  
"Me too, if you're alright with that Jac? Just say if you're not." Sacha smiled as he tried to bring Jac out of her shell, but she wasn't in the speaking mood.  
"No... Its fine." Jac said quietly and Jonny gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

* * *

"We're not going in the river, end of." Mary Claire stated.  
"Yeah I agree. We're doing route B." Gemma ordered. To her, the idea of being in a plastic boat all day in a dirty river wasn't appealing.  
"Don't we get a say?" Edward joked.  
"I'm being serious I'm not fallin' in a river!" Mary Claire stated humorously.

"Why not?" Harry asked.  
"I'm a woman Harry, why d'ya think I don't wanna go underwater today?" Mary Claire snapped.  
"Oh." Harry said awkwardly.  
"Right, that's settled then, we'll do route B." Elliot stated.

* * *

Soon, both groups were looking back at Sam and Tom. Sam had now finished her hot chocolate and she was curled up in a ball on Tom's lap with his arms around her.  
"I'm gonna go to the loo for a bit. I feel sick." Sam whispered as she got up and walked away from Tom. He felt that it was best to leave her alone for a while because she would be in the female toilets and he assumed she didn't want to talk.  
"Decided then?" Tom asked. Jac had noticed Sam's departure and left Jonny to follow Sam to the toilets.  
"Listen is route A safe for Jac?" Jonny asked seriously.  
"Yeah, in fact it's probably better for her because the hilly route is quite rocky and unstable." Tom stated.  
"Right, we'll do route A then." Jonny stated.

"We'll do route B because this one's on the blob." Harry announced which received a glare from Mary Claire. And a disapproving look from everyone else. "What?!" Harry shrieked.  
"Is it your mission to try and embarrass every woman on this camp?" Mo snapped. "First Jac now these two. If you do something stupid to me, Dixie or Sam you'll never know what hit you." Mo said evilly. Harry put his hands up in the air as he mock surrendered.

* * *

"Sam, you okay?" Jac asked softly as she stood outside a locked cubicle. "Trust me if you feel sick, splashing your face with cold water helps a bit." She added. Jac of course knew from experience. After a few moments of silence, Sam unlocked the door. She forced as smile as Sam glanced at Jac, she then turned on the tap and cupped her hands. She let them fill with water before she splashed her face with the cool liquid.

Surprisingly, it did help. She felt less hot and clammy. Sam repeated the action several times before she dried her face with paper towels that Jac handed her.

"You really give off the wrong first impression." Sam stated light heartedly.  
"What do you mean?" Jac queried.  
"The first time I met you, I couldn't wait to see the back of you but you really are different to the ice queen reputation I've heard about." Sam stated.  
"Say that to anyone else and you'll learn why they call me the ice queen." Jac threatened jokily and Sam smirked.

Soon, Jac and Sam returned to the group and they both sat on their boyfriends' lap.  
"Right, let's get going." Tom suggested.  
"I've just sat down." Sam moaned.  
"Wow, lazy already." Tom aid sarcastically as he stood up and lifted Sam with him. Sam glared at him before she continued to prepare to leave.

**Thanks for reading, I know it's short but review and I may update again tonight if there's enough :) To all the Harry and Gemma shippers, there's a significant story for them coming up that starts in chapter 17 so the more you review, the faster it'll be up x**


	13. Chapter 13

"I am not wearing one of them." Jac stated quietly to Jonny as she and the rest of her group stood in front of a rack of buoyancy aids with Sam, Iain and Tom behind them whilst Dixie and Jeff were setting off the other group on their trek. "I'm nearly 7 months pregnant I won't fit into them!" Jac protested to Jonny again.

"Well you don't have to but they're recommended." Tom stated as he heard Jac's moaning. Jac smirked and walked out of the old boat house which Tom had rented equipment from.  
"Right, now you've got to decide whether you want to go in a canoe or a kayak. There's kayaks for one or two people and the canoes can fit up to three people in." Tom stated.

"I'll take the ladies in a canoe if you're okay with that girls?" Jonny suggested. He was more than capable of paddling a canoe with other people in when he was younger so he hoped he'd still be able to now. However, that was a long time ago.  
"Yep I'm fine with that." Mo agreed and Jac nodded and forced a smile.  
"Right, Jonny gimme a hand." Tom said as he lifted up one side of an open canoe after he'd put three paddles in it. Jonny picked up the other end and they carried it out onto the bank of the river.

"Michael, you wanna share a kayak?" Sacha offered. He was slightly nervous as he hadn't done it before but he was up for trying it.  
"Nah. Come on, we'll be brave and go in two singles." Michael said as he picked up a red kayak and a paddle, and he carried them outside. In reality, Michael had paddled in the sea on the beach when he went over to the USA to visit his kids so he was confident on his own, and he didn't want to risk getting capsized by Sacha who was inexperienced.

Sacha also grabbed a kayak and a paddle and followed.  
"Right, just before you get in, your route is very simple. There's only two or three forks that you'll come to, that's where the river splits up. And when you reach them, you always stay to the left. Remember that, don't go right at any point." Tom explained.

"Anything else?" Jonny queried.  
"Um, I don't think so. Oh um keep to the left of the river, it's just like the roads okay and you have to give way to bigger boats." Tom stated as Sam cowered behind him and wrapped her arms around his lower torso. Everyone nodded and got ready to board their boats.

"Are you okay?" Tom asked as he turned around in Sam's arms so that he was facing her.  
"Mm. I'm just a bit cold." Sam whispered.  
"Right, good luck!" Tom shouted. "Come on, we'll go back to the coach and turn the heating on." Tom replied to Sam as he turned her around and met up with Dixie and Jeff.  
"Iain, you coming?" Tom shouted as Iain was staring into space, day dreaming about his time with Sam.  
"Wh- oh um, yeah sorry." Iain muttered as he ran over.  
"What d'you two think it'll be? Jeff reckons that'll be a boy but I reckon it'll be a girl." Dixie asked.  
"Girl."  
"Girl." Sam and Tom both said it at the same time. They both smiled and gave each other a passionate kiss.  
"Ugh, get a room." Iain joked as he walked past the two of them and jumped on the coach.

* * *

"Wait wait wait. I'll get on and help you down." Jonny stated as he pulled Jac away from the edge. They were on a wooden jetty that was nearly a metre above the river level. The canoe was sitting in the river and Jac had gotten ready to get in it but Jonny stopped her. He quickly sat down on the jetty, jumped into the boat and sat on the seat at the back.  
"I'll steer and paddle. Mo you go at the front and Jac you can go in front of me." Jonny ordered.  
"But there's only two seats." Jac stated. There was one at the front for Mo and one that Jonny was sitting on.  
"Here." Jonny took off his super dry water proof coat, folded it up in a neat rectangle and put it just in front of his feet.  
"You want me to sit on the floor?" Jac remarked. And Jonny nodded. She rolled her eyes before Jac attempted to get in the boat. Carefully holding her bump with one hand, Jac sat down on the edge and Jonny balanced her as she slid into the boat and sat down in front of Jonny and leant her back against his legs.

"C'mon Mo." Jonny smiled. Mo got in and carefully moved to the front and after a bit of the boat tipping to and fro, the three were seated and ready.  
"Right, Sacha you wanna go first?" Michael asked.  
"Um, no go on I'll watch you." Sacha said happily. Luckily, the horizontal jetty that ran along the bank was long so Michael put his kayak in the water in front of the canoe and climbed in with ease. He grabbed his paddle and was ready.  
"Right um..." Sacha trailed off as he put his kayak in front of Michael's boat.  
"Put your feet on the seat first." Michael instructed. Sacha did so.  
"Now put your hands behind you, either side of the boat and slide yourself in." Michael suggested.

Sacha tried to put both hands in the boat but he put more weight on the side away front the river bank so the boat wobbled and he fell in.

Michael, Jonny and Mo burst out laughing, as did Sacha when he surfaced but Jonny looked down at Jac, who was leaning against his legs in front of him and she looked awkward. He sensed she was still embarrassed after wetting herself last night.  
"If you don't smile, I'll chuck you in there with him." Jonny joked softly as he put his hand on Jac's shoulder. Jac made no response at all. "You okay?" Jonny asked quietly as Sacha climbed out and braced himself for attempt two. Jac merely nodded whilst she rubbed her hands on her bump. Jonny patted her on the shoulder and picked up the paddle.

Jac had been quiet all morning and he had been trying to come up with a plan that would make her a bit more confident, though then, he wasn't sure what his plan was.

"Right, let's try again." Sacha joked as he put his dripping feet on the seat of the kayak. Michael paddled up to the side of Sacha's boat and held it in place for him. After a bit of wobbling Sacha was in his boat and Michael taught Sacha how to paddle.

Soon, they set off with Jac doing nothing more than twiddling her thumbs because on the floor, it was difficult to paddle because the sides were high. Jonny was paddling and steering, mo was paddling and the two kayakers were going at a good pace with the current giving them an added push.

**Thanks for reading! Please review x I bet you can't guess what Jonny's plan to cheer Jac up is (btw it involves a lake) If I get plenty of reviews, I may be persuaded to update again tonight ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

Group 2 had just set off walking their 19 mile hike.  
"I still think this is unfair." Harry stated. "They get to sit on their arses all day in a boat and leave their bags on the coach while we have to walk up and down hills with these bloody heavy bags on our backs... All because you're having the bloody painters in!" Harry moaned at Mary Claire. "We probably wouldn't have fallen in anyway." He added.

"Harry shut up. How would you feel if it was you?" Gemma asked after seeing that Mary Claire was not only pissed off, but she had also gone slightly red from embarrassment too.  
"If it was me, I'd be in a kayak right now so we wouldn't be in this position." Harry stated.  
"Harry trust me, I'd rather not be on at the moment but I can't help it!" Mary Claire protested.  
"Tell you what, why don't you go and join group one? You can spend all day with the ice queen and then share a tent with her and the jock." Gemma suggested harshly.

"Alright I'm sorry. I just don't see why me, Elliot, Edward and you have to suffer because of her being a wimp." Harry said to Gemma.  
"They're not moaning are they? And I was actually gonna let you stay in the tent tonight but I think your spending the night outside again." Gemma snapped.

* * *

**A/N Sorry for skipping ahead but I had no other ideas for the walking/paddling part and I have an idea for Jonny's plan to cheer Jac up that I really want to write :) It'll be coming soon x**

* * *

5pm  
Despite doing eight more miles than group two, Jonny's group arrived at the finish point first. They tied their boats up to the jetty in the large lake that they had just entered and sat there to relax for a few moments as Sam and Tom came over from the coach. The lake was at the edge of the campsite and their pitch backed onto it.

"Well done!" Sam smiled.  
"Just to confirm, the beanbags and hot chocolates are ours right?" Jonny queried, Jac was still leaning back on his legs in the canoe.  
"Yep, you guys came first again." Tom replied.  
"Happy?" Jonny smirked at Jac but she didn't reply. Again.

She had been quiet all day but Jonny was sure it wouldn't last because he had come up with a plan to cheer Jac up and make her feel more confident after the bladder malfunction that was mainly his fault. Something that involved several volunteers he was after to embarrass themselves more than Jac had.

The group all go outs of the boats carefully and walked along the jetty. Sam and Tom were walking first, then Jac behind them. But suddenly, Sam felt dizzy and Tom didn't notice when Sam stopped and fell backwards. Unfortunately, Jac was behind Sam and when she fell backwards, Jac tried to move out of the way so her bump didn't get hit but she slipped and fell into the river making a big splash.

"Jac!" Jonny shouted as he dived in after her.  
"Sam?" Tom said worriedly as he quickly knelt down next to her, she was unconscious on the jetty.

"Come here, I got you. Don't worry-" Jonny said quickly as he grabbed her.  
"Jonny." Jac said calmly.  
"I won't let you go-" he interrupted.  
"Jonny." Jac repeated.  
"Jac stay calm!" Jonny shouted. He had his arms wrapped around Jac's chest and her bump as he tried to lift her to the surface.  
"Jonny! I can touch the bottom!" Jac shouted.  
"Oh..." Jonny said awkwardly as he let go of Jac and she was right; she was standing on the bottom of the river bed with her head of wet hair and shoulders sticking out of the river.

"Can you hear me?" Tom whispered. He had his arm wrapped around Sam's shoulders. And his other hand on her stomach. Tom lifted his hand off of Sam's stomach, took Sam's hand in his and he didn't need to ask, she gently squeezed his hand as her eyelids fluttered. "Oh thank god." Tom huffed.  
"You two okay?" Tom asked as Jac and Jonny had just climbed out of the river, standing there dripping wet. Jonny found it funny that there was water dripping off of the peak of her bump.

"Yeah, is it me or is it a wee bit humid? 'Cause the air seems really moist." Jonny joked and Jac rolled her eyes at him. Jac felt really self conscious because she could feel that the highly absorbent incontinence pad was completely full of water and Jac was wearing tight leggings.

Jonny looked down at Jac and saw the outline of the pad showing through on her bum so he pulled off his wet jumper and tied it around her, knotting the sleeves just under her bump.  
"Thanks." Jac muttered.

Luckily they were by the toilet and shower blocks again so Jonny had an idea because Jac must've been freezing. But because she was still embarrassed, she didn't want to make a fuss.

"Why don't you go and jump in the shower and warm up? And I'll go and grab you your shampoo and stuff." Jonny suggested. Jac nodded and headed for the shower block.

"Take it easy." Tom ordered as he helped Sam stand up. Sam turned around and saw a dripping wet Jonny, and a dripping wet Jac who was walking towards the showers.  
"What happened to you two?" Sam asked Jonny quietly as she was escorted off of the jetty and onto the grass.  
"I dived in after Jac." Jonny stated.  
"After you knocked her in there." Tom whispered in Sam's ear. Sam looked up worriedly at Tom.  
"I didn't knock Jac in did I?" Sam asked.  
"It was an accident, don't worry, she's fine." Jonny smiled. He knew it wasn't intentional and that no harm was done other than to Jac's pride even further.

"Oh my god they beat us again!" Mary Claire moaned as her group walked up to Mo, Sacha, Jonny, Sam and Tom.  
"Listen, you might've noticed that due to recent events, Jac's been a bit... quiet. And I've got a plan to cheer her up so I would like a few volunteers." Jonny asked.  
"To do what exactly?" Mo queried.  
"Well..."

**Thanks for reading! And like before, if I get a load of reviews now, I might update again tonight :)**


	15. Chapter 15

5:30pm  
Jac had just had a relaxing, warm shower, gotten dressed and tied her wet hair up in a messy bun. She walked out of the shower block to be greeted by Jonny.  
"Aren't you gonna have a shower?" Jac asked. Jonny still had slightly wet hair though he had put a dry set of clothes on.  
"I will later, there's something you need to see first." Jonny stated as he guided Jac towards the lake. All of the tents had been put up, Jonny had set up their sleeping bags etc. And the campfire was ready to go though there was only logs around the fire and only one beanbag which worried Jac. And there was no one around.

"What's going on?" Jac asked as Jonny continued to lead her. Once they turned behind the tent, facing the lake Jac could see the other four bean bags all lined up. There was Mo, a spare one for Jac, Sam and Gemma all sitting down on a bean bag facing the river and Jac's one had a full black bag in front of it.

"You'll see in a minute." Jonny stated as he sat Jac down on the empty bean bag and put a blanket over her to keep her warm. "Now, I know you've been a bit quiet today and I totally understand that. But I thought that me and a few others would do something stupid so that we're more embarrassed than you are." Jonny stated as he ran away and hid behind a bush, out of sight. All of the other three women where sitting their smirking.

"What's going on?" Jac asked curiously. She leant forward to one the black bag but Sam stopped her.  
"Not yet, just wait and you'll see." She smiled as she kept the black bag closed.

Suddenly, Jac turned her head to face the bush and out came Tom, Iain, Jonny, Michael, Sacha and Harry, completely naked with their arms in the air as they ran and leapt into the lake!

All of the women burst out laughing, though Jac only smirked as the men all splashed about and they finally came to a standstill and faced the women with only their bottom half under water.

"What the hell are you doing!" Jac laughed as they were all in a line in the lake.  
"That bag's got all of our towels in, it's your choice how long we stay in here and if you'd like to hide Michael's towel then I'm fine with it!" Jonny explained and mo opened the bag to Jac.

"Please pass my towel now it's bloody freezing!" Tom shrieked. None of the men would be able to get out of the water without the women seeing them naked unless someone held their towel out for them.  
"Um... No." Jac smiled as she folded her arms and leant back on the beanbag.  
"Sam?!" Tom shouted.  
"It's not my decision, it's Jac's." Sam smiled.

"Please! I'll let you stop and get KFC for dinner tomorrow on the way home." Tom tried to bribe Jac. They would probably be finishing their trek around 3pm because Tom was giving them a chance to recover from their hangovers in the morning and they were only walking four miles later in the day. They would then probably get back to holby around 7pm.  
"Tom, KFCs what made me sick on the way here." Sam stated.  
"Alright then, Burger King!" Tom suggested desperately.  
"I don't like Burger King." Jac stated.  
"McDonalds?" Tom queried.  
"You promise?" Jac asked.  
"I promise, please give me my towel; it's dark blue." Tom stated.

Jac rolled her eyes before she took the dark blue towel out of the black bag and handed it to Sam.  
"I'll let you do the honours." Jac joked. Sam got up and held the towel out lengthways.  
"You'd better not move it." Tom stated.  
"I won't, I promise." Sam smiled. Tom quickly jumped out and Sam wrapped the towel around his lower half.  
"If you'll excuse me, I'm going for a shower." Tom announced as he walked away and Sam sat down on her beanbag next to Jac.

"Who next? Any ideas ladies?" Jac wondered as she stroked her chin.  
"Nope." Sam replied.  
"Oh c'mon Sam, please." Iain pleaded.  
"Maybe in a bit." Sam joked.  
"Sam, I'm freezing my nuts off here!" Iain stated.  
"So are the rest of us mate." Harry stated.

Sam felt sorry for Iain so she looked, with her puppy dog face, at Jac. Jac rolled her eyes in return.  
"What colour towel?" Jac huffed.  
"Black." Iain replied happily.

Jac handed Sam the towel and she did the same as she did with Tom; held the towel out whilst Iain quickly ran out and wrapped it around his lower half.

"Jac, you know I love you." Jonny said sweetly.  
"I will if you tell me what's for dinner." Jac stated.  
"Bovril mash and hot chocolate with marshmallows on the fire after. And I'll even cook it for you. Just pass me my towel I'll go and get changed and start dinner." Jonny offered, really he just wanted to get out of the freezing lake.

"Good answer." Jac stated as she got Jonny's bright blue towel out with nemo on and held it out for him. She didn't need to ask what colour his towel was because he was so immature that it was obvious. Jonny leant in for a kiss but Jac pulled away. "No, you're wet so go and get dressed and start dinner." Jac ordered. Jonny nodded and headed for their tent.

"Now Jac I've known you for many years-" Sacha began.  
"Oh please spare me the crap. What colour?" Jac interrupted. To be honest, Sacha had done nothing wrong to Jac, other than laugh when Michael scared her, but Jac could forgive him for that; who couldn't forgive Sacha? He's just so kind and sweet that you couldn't stay made at him for long!  
"White." Sacha smiled.  
"I'll let Mo take this one." Jac stated as she face the towel to Sacha.  
"Gee thanks Jac." Mo said sarcastically as she tried to hide her smile. Mo held Sacha's towel for him.  
"Your welcome." Jac replied sarcastically. Once Sacha was out, he went to get changed too.

"Naylor I've know you for many years-" Michael began.  
"I'm not falling for that." Jac stated.  
"You let Sacha out!" Michael protested.  
"Yeah well he didn't give me nightmares!" Jac stated.  
"Jonny tickled you and made you wet yourself and you still let him out before me!" Michael stated.  
"Right just for that you can stay in even longer." Jac stated angrily.

"Miss Naylor-" Harry began.  
"Good start." Jac interrupted.  
"I would like to request my towel because I'm currently freezing my testicles off and I'm guessing my penis is so small like it belongs to a 1 year old because it's so cold so please may I have my towel and if you do, I'll... Make sure Mary Claire says nothing when we go back to work." Harry explained.  
"Smart boy." Jac joked as she handed Gemma his towel so that she could help him out.

"Naylor come on!" Michael protested. He was the last one in the icy lake.  
"Nah, um actually I'd better go and get the fire started it's getting rather chilly." Jac stated as she stood up. "Come on you three." Jac ordered. Mo, Gemma and Sam smirked at Michael as Jac walked away with his towel, they then followed her.

"Jac please! I'm sorry! If you don't get me out right now I'll tell everyone at work that you pissed yourself because Maconie tickled you." Michael shouted. Jac stopped and turned around.  
"You wouldn't dare." Jac challenged.  
"Try me..." Michael replied. Jac rolled her eyes and turned away as she continued to head for the fire which Sam had just lit.

Michael saw this as his chance, Jac was walking away with the towel loosely in her hand and no one was watching him. He quickly jumped out of the water, and with his hands covering what needed to be covered, he sprinted over as he tried to grab the towel out of Jac's hand.

But she had heard the splashing and just before he got it, Jac snatched the towel away from him and looked up and down his naked body, still with his hands where they should be.  
"Jac please c'mon!" Michael begged.  
"I'll give you your towel back... If... You roast all of my marshmallows for me." Jac said.  
"Fine." Michael snapped.  
"Promise?"  
"Yes I promise." Michael snapped and Jac threw his towel, high up in the air. Michael put his hands up to grab it revealing his manhood.  
"Chode." Jac snorted as she walked away and plonked herself down on the beanbag in front of the fire.  
"You try spending time in that freezing lake with a penis!" Michael shrieked as he wrapped the towel around him.  
"Right come on Jonny." Jac laughed, implying that she and Jonny going in a lake would be her 'spending time in that freezing lake with a penis'. "Im joking." Jac stated as Michael smirked at her.  
"Yeah but we know you would Naylor." Michael stated as he walked into his tent. Jac rolled her eyes.

**Thanks for reading, please review x**


	16. Chapter 16

6:30pm  
It was already almost pitch black and it was only the fire aluminating the circle, and keeping everybody warm in the chilly November weather.

Soon, everyone was sitting around the fire and everyone except Jonny was wrapped in a blanket because he was on his knees cooking Jac's dinner on the Trangia which was practically done. He took his mash out and put it in a bowl and then mixed the remainder of the mash- which was about two or three servings but she would eat the whole lot- with a teaspoon of bovril and mixed it.

"Here you go darling." Jonny smiled as he handed Jac her bowl and sat next to her on the beanbag. Jac was feeling kind so she wrapped the blanket around him too as they leant against each other.

* * *

"Sam?" Tom began. She was facing Tom on the beanbag with her head on his chest facing the side and her legs to the side too. Both of them were wrapped in blankets.  
"Tom mate, she's asleep." Iain stated as he saw Sam's closed eyes. Tom smirked and made sure the blankets were wrapped around her to keep Sam nice and warm.

* * *

"Right, round one." Harry joked as he came away from the coach with three bottles of iron bru WKD and a pack of pound land shot glasses.  
"Can we keep this quiet please?" Tom whispered.  
"Of course." Harry smiled though he had no intention of keeping the noise down.

Harry got a tree stump that was spare that had been used as a seat and he began to lay out the plastic shot glasses on top of it.  
"Right, who's in?" Harry asked.  
"Me." Gemma smiled.  
"Me." Mary Claire grinned. Harry knew that no one else would want to do it so he poured WKD into fifteen shot glasses, five each for starters.

Michael got up and came back from the coach with two boxes of beers and the bottle opener that was in his pocket.  
"Sacha?" Michael asked as he opened a bottle.  
"Of course." Sacha smiled as he took the beer off.  
"I don't even need to ask you." Michael laughed as he handed one to Mo.  
"Maconie?" Michael queried.  
"No thanks." Jonny replied as he put his now empty plastic bowl on the grass beside him. "I'll make us hot chocolates in a minute." He smiled as he gave Jac's hips a squeeze.

"Right c'mon go and get the marshmallows from my tent." Jac ordered as she looked at Michael.  
"You think that's a good idea?" Jonny whispered to Jac. He had moaned at her several times for having her things, I.e. A bra, dirty socks, hair brush, wipes, various food packets and pads (clean ones of course) spread around the tent. Though he wasn't sure how it was so messy. It was like a bomb had gone off in their tent.  
"I really don't care." Jac stated quietly. Jonny smiled. His skinny dipping idea to boost Jac's confidence after a little mishap had definitely worked.

"You weren't being serious?" Michael laughed, but he realised by her face that she was. He rolled his eyes before he grabbed his torch and headed for Jac and Jonny's tent.

"Jesus Christ Naylor!" Michael shouted as he entered the tent. "I'd hate to see what your room looks like!" He joked.  
"Oh trust me the bathroom and the kitchen's the worst." Jonny smiled. Michael soon returned with two packs of large marshmallows and wooden skewers.  
"Right start off with four and we'll go from there." Jac ordered. Michael shook his head before he put four on a skewer and knelt down in front of the fire.  
"I like them slightly crispy on the outside and nice and gooey inside." Jac smiled and Jonny burst out laughing. "How old are you?" Jac moaned.

* * *

"I um- I think I'll call it a day soon." Harry hiccuped. He had lost count of how many shots he had downed, let alone the several beers on top.  
"I think you should call it a day now." Iain suggested. Everyone had found it rather hilarious watching Gemma, Harry and Mary Claire have too much to drink because they were keeping it down but still saying or doing ridiculous things. Sam was still asleep on top of Tom and no one had noticed yet but in the same position (facing Jonny with her face to the side on his chest and her legs to the side) Jac had fallen asleep too. Jonny just thought she was being a bit quiet for a while. She had had a dozen marshmallows and made Michael roast some for Jonny too because he was still pretty cold and she wanted to thank him for earlier.

"Bed time my lady?" Harry sung as he stumbled off of the log and held his hand out for Gemma.  
"I'd to love- I mean, I'd... Where's Jonny deep?" Gemma asked as she clumsily stood up too.  
"No no no, you mean Jonny d- Jonny dog? No what's his name?"Mary Claire queried but Gemma and Harry had already stumbled into their two man tent to share Gemma's sleeping bag.  
"Jonny depp?" Edward suggested.  
"No that one in pilots of a Caribbean." Mary Claire creased her forehead as she tried to think.  
"It's _pirates_ of _the_ Caribbean. And it is Jonny depp." Edward corrected.  
"Oh... Well I'll just-"  
"I don't think so young lady. Tent now." Edward ordered as he took the large bottle of vodka out of her hands and put the lid back on. Mary Claire sulked as she got up and stomped towards the tent.

* * *

Mo was giggling after having several beers, much like Michael and Sacha.  
"But she didn't even mean to. I mean, how can you just pee yourself in theatre after coughing?" Mo laughed.  
"Mo!" Jonny said angrily as he looked down at Jac, expecting her to be red. He then realised that she was fast asleep.  
"Right Maureen, think you could manage to get up and unzip our tent so that I can put this one to bed?" Jonny asked. Mo jumped up and walked towards her own tent. "Wrong tent." Jonny stated. Mo moved to the next tent which was Harry and Gemma's.  
"What're you doing in Jac's tent?" Mo asked drunkly as she opened the tent to find Harry and Gemma snogging.  
"Mo, wrong tent." Jonny whispered harshly. Finally, mo turned around and opened the right tent.  
"Thank you." Jonny said sarcastically. He mustered up all of his strength to pick up his 27 weeks pregnant girlfriend. He carefully slid his arm under Jac's bum and slipped Jac's legs around his own waist and stood up. Jonny headed for his tent.

"Mo, can you do the same for our tent please?" Tom asked. It was time the sleeping Sam was put into her sleeping bag him to settle down for the night. Mo stumbled over to the right tent surprisingly and undone the zip.  
"Thanks." Tom whispered as he lifted up Sam who was very light considering she was only 8 weeks pregnant compared to Jac as he carried her to their tent.

Mo clumsily walked back over before she fell into Sacha's lap and they both began laughing and giggling. Both of them with whispering "ssshhh!" To each other but they weren't paying any attention as they couldn't stop. They both had the same idea to shut each other up so they both leant in and kissed each other. It only lasted seconds but it was long enough for Michael and Elliot to see. And raise their eyebrows.

* * *

Jonny gently laid Jac down in the sleeping bag and then zipped the tent door up. He threw one of her clean pads out of the way which somehow had ended up being left on his pillow and then slid into the sleeping bag next to her after removing both of their shoes.  
"I love you." Jac whispered.  
"I love you t- wait a minute. You're awake! You just didn't want to get up you lazy cow!" Jonny stated. Jac smiled as she snuggled her face into Jonny's chest. He shook his head at her.  
"She's kicking." Jac whispered. But Jonny already knew that because her large, nearly 7 month bump was pressing on his stomach. He smiled and slipped his hand onto her bump.

"Thank you... For the lake thing today. I appreciate it." Jac said quietly once their baby girl's movements had stopped.  
"Oh I enjoyed it." Jonny joked. "Though I could still do with some 'warming up' if your in the mood." Jonny whispered seductivley as he brushed a bit of hair from her face.  
"Ah long as you do all the work I'm sure I can manage." Jac smirked. Jonny climbed on top of her and began kissing her passionately under the sleeping bag and they soon embraced into a night of sexual fireworks.

* * *

Tom laid Sam down in the sleeping bag and he quickly zipped the tent up to prevent the tent from getting any colder than it already was. He kicked his boots off, slipped Sam's trainers off and got into the sleeping bag with her. Tom pecked her on the forehead before he cuddled up to Sam who was lightly snoring. He gently slipped his hand under her shirt and jumpers, and rested it on her still flat stomach.

He sat there wondering about his unborn child and how great a Mum Sam would be compared to his useless father who he hated being technically related to. His father killed his own mother, how does that add up? But he knew that he and Sam would be the best parents possible because he wouldn't let what happened to him happen to his son or daughter, though he was sure it was a daughter.

* * *

"Shut up!" Mary Claire moaned to Gemma and Harry who were giggling in Gemma's sleeping bag under the blankets.  
"Spoil sport." Harry shouted childishly which made the two burst out laughing again. "I don't think I've been this drunk in a loooooong time." Gemma slurred.  
"I know what else is looooooong." Harry sang jokily.  
"Prove it." Gemma ordered.

* * *

Midnight  
Jac and Jonny laid in each other's arms. They had both fully reclothed after their passionate session of love making because of the cold weather.  
"You know, I've been meaning to talk to you about names for our little girl." Jonny stated quietly.  
"Not now, I'm too tired." Jac whispered.  
"Sorry, did I wear you out?" Jonny joked and surprisingly Jac nodded. "Why didn't you tell me you were tired? I would've stopped." Jonny stated softly. Jac didn't reply so Jonny knew to shut up and cuddle her. So he did and Jac fell asleep in less than a minute in his arms.

**Thanks for reading, please review x I have to go into school from 9-12 today for revision for my exam on monday (I really hate my school...) so I'll try and update after that. **


	17. Chapter 17

10am  
"Oh Christ my head." Harry moaned as he stumbled out of his and Gemma's tent. He had taken painkillers and had loads of water but they hadn't kicked in yet.  
Mo, Sacha and Michael were recovering in their bean bags, though they looked like they didn't actually go to bed the night before, they had slept outside all night.  
"Sacha, go and get painkillers from my bag." Michael croaked.  
"Mo, go and get the painkillers from Michael's bag." Sacha moaned.  
"Michael go and get the painkillers from your bag." Mo moaned.

"Good morning campers!" Jonny shouted behind the three of them making them all jump, then moan.  
"Maconie shut up." Jac shouted sleepily from their tent. Jonny smirked before he headed for the toilet.

* * *

"Right, I'm getting up." Tom said as he attempted to unzip the sleeping bag but Sam stopped him.  
"Nooo." She moaned.  
"Since when do you like having a lay in?" Tom smirked.  
"Since the bundle of cells in my uterus is sucking all of my energy out of me." Sam said sleepily as she buried her face under the sleeping bag and on Tom's stomach.  
"Sam I need the toilet." Tom stated.  
"So do I but I'm not getting up." Sam admitted.  
"Do you want me to get you a bottle to pee in?" Tom joked.  
"Yes please." Sam croaked.  
"Sam I was joking!" Tom laughed. Sam moaned and wrapped her arms around Tom's waist.

* * *

Harry decided that Jac wouldn't be up for a while because they weren't leaving until 1pm so he plonked himself down on Jac's beanbag rather than a solid log. Jonny had just come out of the toilet when he saw Harry, and Jac who had just come out of the tent. She was staring at Harry.  
"If you want to keep your reproductive organs, I suggest you get up and walk away slowly." Jonny whispered.

"Why?" Harry smirked. He saw Jonny look behind him and as Harry turned around, he had Jac's bump in his face.  
"Move now." Jac demanded.  
"Of course." Harry said as he quickly jumped off of Jac's beanbag and sat on the log, furthest away from him. He ignored the pain the sudden movement caused in his head but he didn't want to risk the wrath of Jac Naylor.

"What would you like for breakfast darling? We've got-" Jonny began.  
"That crappy trail mix thing." Jac interrupted quickly.  
"Well considering how much you're eating of it, it wouldn't call it crappy." Jonny joked. "I think it's the last bag by the way." He added as Jonny got the placing bag of dried fruit, nuts and squares of dark chocolate and flapjack out and handed it to Jac. Jonny had made 5 small bags of it because he knew it would go down well, it had all of her favourite semi-healthy foods in it. Though he didn't know she'd like it that much!

* * *

Gemma woke up in the tent, with a blanket draped over her. She realised that she didn't have anything on her bottom half, and only her bra on her top half. _Oh god, she didn't did she_? Gemma quickly threw on a set of clothes and went outside to find Harry, who she hoped would give him answers.

* * *

"Right come on, up." Tom ordered.  
"Don't tell me what to do." Sam snapped from under the covers.  
"Alright then, please Samantha can **I** get up? You can still stay in bed but if I have to wait any longer I'll wet the bed" Tom joked. Suddenly Sam struggled to try and get out of the sleeping bag. Tom unzipped it to help Sam and she legged it outside. Sam only just made it behind the tent before she threw up.

"How long have you been feeling sick? And tell me the truth." Tom said sternly yet softly as he rubbed Sam's back.  
"A few minutes" Sam said quietly as she wiped her mouth.  
"And you didn't tell me because?" Tom queried.  
"I don't know. I thought if I'd say anything I'd be sick." Sam mumbled as she turned around and buried her head in Tom's chest.

* * *

Gemma stormed out of the tent, grabbed Harry by the hood and dragged him away from the group, behind the toilet block.  
"What did we do last night?" Gemma asked worriedly.  
"Well it obviously can't have been that memorable." Harry joked.  
"I'm serious Harry, what happened? We didn't... Did we?" She queried.  
"I've gotta be honest, my memories as good as yours at the moment." Harry admitted.  
"But if we did, you would've used protection wouldn't you?" Gemma asked nervously.  
"I-I honestly don't know. Mind you, now that I think about it, I didn't bring any condoms with me." Harry blurted out. "Why? aren't you on the pill?"  
"No, why did you just assume that I'm on the pill because you think I-"  
"No no no no no." Harry said quickly. "Do you think it's something to be worried about?" He queried.  
"Obviously! Otherwise I wouldn't be panicking!" Gemma stated.  
"Alright, calm down. The morning after pill can be taken three days after sex so we can get one on the way home tonight." Harry said quickly.  
"And say what? Oh yeah Tom, can we go the nearest chemist because I think we may or may not have had sex?" Gemma snapped quietly.

"Well there's normally a chemist in motorway services. We can stop there and I'll come with you." Harry said kindly.  
"Fine." Gemma huffed as she walked away leaving Harry baffled.

* * *

Jac was sitting on Jonny's lap, relaxing in the comfort of their beanbag tucked under a blanket with the fire blazing again; they weren't leaving until 1pm so they lit it to keep them warm in the November chill. Jac was feeling uncomfortable as she constantly kept on rubbing her bump and fidgeting.  
"Are you okay?" Jonny queried. He could feel her every movement because she was on top of him.  
"What do you think?" Jac snapped quietly.  
"What's wrong?" Jonny queried quietly so that no one else heard their private conversation.  
"I'm bloated." Jac admitted very quietly.  
"Sorry? I didn't hear that." Jonny stated.  
"I said, I'm bloated." Jac repeated quietly.

"Come here." Jonny whispered. He turned Jac around on his lap so that she was curled up with her knees up to her bump, facing sideways with her head resting on his chest, facing Mo and her ear against Jonny's chest. He cautiously put one hand on her bump and out the other around her waist.  
"Don't say anything." Jac pleaded Mo as she closed her eyes and listened to Jonny's heart beat. Jac realised that mo had been listening because she was sitting next to Jonny and was almost touching him.  
"I won't, don't worry I've been there." Mo said softly as she watched the peaceful consultant rest.  
"Try and get some sleep, I'll wake you for lunch." Jonny whispered. He knew she had had a disturbed sleep last night after waking to empty her bladder, and the minor back ache which he knew would only get worse in the next few months; szhe was only 27 weeks gone.

* * *

Sam and Tom had just got dressed in the tent when Tom had an idea, or the mood change, to cheer, and warm, Sam up.  
"You feeling sick anymore?" Tom queried.  
"No, I'm fine now." Sam replied.  
"Good." Tom joked as he pushed Sam gently onto her back on the sleeping bag and, with his body on top of hers, he began kissing her passionately. Within minutes he slid himself inside Sam whilst Sam pulled the sleeping bag over them to keep the heat in.  
"I love you." Sam whispered.  
"I love you too." Tom smiled as he leant in for another kiss, both of them ignoring the fact that there were several people outside around the campfire as they made love together.

**Thanks for reading, please review x**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N**  
**This is just an authors note saying that I need ideas for gold! (Yes, I write and plan ahead quite a bit now because it makes updates faster :)) I was going to make it so that they kayak/canoe the entire trek and Jac's waters break at the very end but I need ideas for the whole trek so please help me.**

**Suggestions for the driver and first aider (could be anyone (that I know) from holby or casualty) this time would be great. Also, I was thinking of dropping Mary Claire, Edward and Elliot out of this because they're just extra Characters really. Let me know what you think.**

**Last time, only a few people gave me ideas so I won't be updating this until I have plenty of ideas for gold :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Got to be honest, I'm skipping bits because I just want to start writing gold! But there's still another chapter or two for this to write :) Thanks for all of the ideas :)**

**3pm**  
"The one time we bloody beat them and there's no prizes." Harry huffed as he dumped his bag in he he storage under the coach, as did the rest of his group. Group two had just arrived at the finish point and that was the end of their DofE silver adventure.  
"They're not far behind." Tom stated. "But keep the noise down, Sam's asleep." Tom said quietly as he nodded towards the coach. Sam was asleep on the seat at the front with her head resting against the window.

"Besides, don't you think it's a bit humiliating to be beaten by a pregnant women several times?" Tom joked.  
"Haha." Harry moaned sarcastically as he got in the coach. He and Gemma had been on eggshells all day and Gemma had been snapping at everyone because she was so angry at both herself and Harry for their actions.

She was stupid to think earlier that there was a chance that they didn't have sex. She woke up naked for Christ sake! They must've done something of that... Kind.

"Don't forget we're stopping for McDonalds on the way home!" Jac announced loudly as group one arrived.  
"Ssshh. I know." Tom whispered as he ensured that Sam wasn't woken. Gemma was relieved at that because it meant she would have enough time to get the morning after pill.

"Come on, on the coach." Tom ordered. Everyone dumped their bags in the storage, then the piled onto the coach. Jac and Jonny went at the back where there were five seats in a row because she planned on sleeping after getting her dinner for the three hour journey. She had her travel sickness bands on again but nothing seemed to work better than sleeping the journey away.

Mo and Sacha sat on the left, in front of Jac and Jonny, and Michael sat on the right, in front of empty seats which would soon be occupied by Jac's feet.  
"Ooh, I'm gonna have 20 chicken nuggets, a Big Mac-" Jac began.  
"You'll do no such thing." Jonny stated. "You were bloated earlier, eating a load of crap isn't gonna help." He added. Jac sulked as they set off, heading for holby on the three hour journey back home.

They had only just joined the motorway when they hit a solid block of traffic that wasn't moving.  
"Well this is fantastic isn't it!" Jac shouted along the coach. Sam stirred and looked confusedly at Tom.  
"We're on the way home." Tom said softly. "Though it looks like it might be a while." He added.

* * *

An hour later, they hadn't gotten very far, and everyone, especially four women, were very agitated. Though each had their own reason. The recently engaged one needed the toilet, the Irish one was just impatient, the blonde really needed to take the morning after pill and the red headed, heavily pregnant. Consultant at the back needed two things: the toilet and her McDonalds.

"Gemma calm down, we've got plenty of time." Harry whispered. He was sitting next to Gemma on the coach who was getting very fidgety.  
"Harry, I can't get pregnant. Not again, not now." Gemma whispered harshly.  
"It's okay, I understand and it'll be alright." Harry whispered kindly as he slipped his arm around her shoulder to calm her. For once, he was trying to be mature about something. And for once Gemma was being irrational. She was going to get the pill on time, she was just panicking anyway because she didn't like being in the situation.

"What is going on with you two?" Mary Claire asked as she turned around and face them; she was sitting in the row in front, alone.  
"Nothing, Gemma just doesn't feel well." Harry lied. Mary Claire rolled her eyes and turned around. Gemma smiled a little, she like how Harry was covering for her, and how he understood that she didn't want others knowing, despite the fact that she hadn't told him that.

* * *

It got to 4:50pm and after two hours of travelling, they were only 1/4 of the way home.  
"Right, Dixie can we pull over at the next services and I think we'll stop for dinner." Tom said quietly, Sam was still sleeping, with her head leaning against the window. He could see the exit for the services a few cars ahead of them but they were barely moving so it would still take a while.

Soon they arrived and everyone, except Sam, Jac and Jonny, piled off of the coach and waited for instruction.  
"Right, go and get dinner or whatever and meet back at the coach by 5:30pm. I'd suggest getting some snacks and something to entertain you because it looks like it's gonna be a while until we're back at holby." Tom explained. Everyone huffed before they headed for the building.

Tom jumped back on the coach where he and Jonny were both in the same situation: they both had to wake up their pregnant girlfriend, or in Tom's case, fiancé.  
"Jac..." Jonny said softly as he rubbed her arm. Jac mumbled something before she moaned, with her eyes closed and cuddled up to Jonny tightly. "Do you want McDonald or not?" Jonny snapped.  
"I'm up." Jac said as she opened her eyes, undone her seatbelt and swiftly stood up.

"Sam... Wakey wakey..." Tom smiled as Sam fluttered her eyelids before she looked around confusedly. "We've stopped for dinner. You wanna come and get something?" Tom suggested as Jac and Jonny walked past them. Sam nodded and she and Tom headed for the building too.

* * *

Gemma and Harry walked around the services, making sure no one was following them, especially not Mary Claire, before they found the chemist.  
"Wait out here." Gemma demanded, before she entered the shop alone. Harry ran his hands through his hair and plonked himself down on a bench next to the shop entrance.

* * *

"You go and get us a table, and I'll order for you." Jonny said softly to Jac as they entered the large McDonalds.  
"Make that a table for... Seven." Sacha smiled as he stood there with Elliot, Edward, Michael and mo. Mary Claire had gone off on her own.  
"Nope sorry guys, me and Jac need to have a chat so it's just us two." Jonny lied. He saw from the moment Sacha said they could sit together that Jac didn't want to. He wasn't completely sure why, but he wanted to keep her happy.

Jac forced a smile, wondering what Jonny meant about having a 'chat' but she carried on and found a table for two, with comfortable chairs so she sat down on one of them and waited for Jonny with her hands on her bump.

* * *

Gemma walked out of the chemist and Harry jumped up off of the bench.  
"Did you get it?" Harry asked quickly.  
"Yes. After an old woman gave me a lecture about condoms, STDs and side effects." Gemma sighed.  
"Are you okay?" He asked, now that he felt a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders.  
"Fine." Gemma muttered.  
"Tell me if you don't feel well later." Harry said. Being a medical professional, he knew that side effects could include: nausea, vomiting, headache and lower abdominal pain.

"I will." Gemma said quietly.  
"Come on, let's go and get something for dinner. What do you fancy?" Harry asked as he put his arm around Gemma's shoulders.  
"Somewhere quiet." Gemma replied, meaning definitely not McDonalds where most of their colleagues were.  
"Subway?" Harry suggested.  
"Okay." Gemma agreed as she slipped his hand around her waist and they headed for the shop.

* * *

Jonny joined Jac and sat down at the small table for two, which was on a quiet corner of the fast food restaurant.  
"I thought we could share." Jonny smiled as he placed down the tray containing: a box of 20 chicken nuggets, two boxes of fries, two bottles of water and Jac's favourite sauce: BBQ.  
"What did you want to talk about?" Jac queried as she took a chip and dipped it in the sauce.  
"Nothing, I just knew you wouldn't want to be sitting with everyone else. Which leads me to ask, why didn't you want to sit with the others?" Jonny asked as he took a sip of his drink.

"I just don't enjoy, being with loads of people and then they chat about my baby when they have nothing to do with her." Jac explained quietly as they both began eating.  
"Does that mean, seeing as I have something to do with our little girl, that I'm allowed to talk about her with you?" Jonny asked cautiously.  
"It depends what you want to talk about." Jac stated.  
"Well, let's start with the birth first of all. Have you done a birth plan? Sorted out your birth bag?" Jonny asked, though he knew the answers already. Jac shook her head. "Well then, I think we should start on that soon. And I'll do it with you so I know what you want when the time comes." Jonny smiled and Jac rolled her eyes.

"I am not doing a birth plan." Jac moaned.  
"You need to!" Jonny protested.  
"I don't need to. I've delivered plenty of babies without the need for a birth plan." Jac stated.  
"Yes but that was probably in an emergency." Jonny stated.  
"What's that?" Jac asked as she pointed behind Jonny. He turned around and Jac quickly nicked a few of his chips despite having plenty of her own. She just wanted to change the subject.  
"What's what?" Jonny queried as he turned back around, he saw her cramming a few chips in her mouth and feigning innocence. "You little!" Jonny joked as he pinched one of her chips and put it in his mouth.  
"Do that again and you will be sorry." Jac snapped.  
"Sorry, here have some more of mine." Jonny said quickly. He should've known better than to take a pregnant Jac's food.

"Um, sorry to interrupt, but I just wanted to let you know that Mo just said there's a man standing outside the women's toilets and he looks a bit... Odd. So just keep an eye out, okay?" Sacha said softly to Jac.  
"Fine, whatever." Jac sighed. Sacha patted Jonny on the shoulder before he left the couple to it.  
"He was only being kind." Jonny stated.  
"I know but, he looked at my bump." Jac muttered.  
"Jac, you're nearly 7 months pregnant, it's hard not to look at your bump!" Jonny stated.  
"I don't care, I don't like people looking at it." Jac admitted quietly as she ate a chicken nugget.  
"Jac, you look beautiful. You've kept your amazing figure, the only thing that's changed is your bump." Jonny said softly. "C'mon, eat up." Jonny smiled to try and cheer her up.

* * *

"Warning: Jac Naylor's in a mood." Sacha joked as he sat back down on a table with Mo, Michael, Elliot and Edward.  
"Tell me something I don't know." Mo joked.  
"It's not her fault." Michael stated.  
"No, it's yours." Mo joked.  
"Why is it my fault?" Michael shrieked.  
"Because you scared the crap out of her and now she's nervous, scared and defensive at the same time because she's trying to hide her emotions." Mo stated.  
"That doesn't sound any different to the normal Jac Naylor to me." Elliot stated.

* * *

Soon they had finished they meal and Jac and Jonny were heading for the toilets when Jonny suddenly spotted the 'odd' looking man Sacha warned them about.  
"Come over here." Jonny said as he put his arm around her shoulder and guided her around the corner.  
"Jonny she's playing Kung fu with my bladder I need to go." Jac said desperately.  
"Um, here use this one." Jonny ordered as he opened the door to the disabled toilet that was away from the ladies toilets.  
"I'm not disabled." Jac stated.  
"Go in there, or forever hold your peace." Jonny ordered. Jac rolled her eyes before she entered the toilet and locked the door behind her.

* * *

Tom took Sam to a cafe where they had a baguette for lunch and Sam's eyes were getting heavy again.  
"I'm sure this is a placebo." Tom joked.  
"What?" Sam asked sleepily as she supported her head with her hands that leant on he he table in front of them.  
"Well, you only found out you were pregnant a few days ago, and now all of a sudden you're tired." Tom laughed.  
"Ive been tired for over a week Tom. Now I have an excuse." Sam admitted.  
"Why didn't you tell me you were tired then?" Tom asked kindly.  
"Because I just thought it was because I did a few night shifts." Sam said.  
"Right, shall we go back to the coach now? you can get back to sleep." Tom joked softly.  
"Would you rather I didn't sleep and then be all moody?" Sam snapped.  
"You're already moody." Tom stated.  
"I really need a wee." Sam stated as she got up, left Tom at the table and walked towards the toilets.

Jac had just exited the disabled toilet and Jonny had gone in after her when she saw Sam walk past her.  
"Use this one." Jac said as she grabbed Sam's arm gently.  
"Why?" Sam queried as she and Jac waited outside the disabled toilet.  
"There's some creepy guy outside the ladies toilets." Jac stated as she shivered at the thought of him. It gave her goosebumps. Once Jonny came out, Sam went in and Jac felt obliged to wait for Sam to come out.

Sam was slightly surprised when she came out to find Jac and Jonny.  
"What's happened?" Sam asked worriedly.  
"Nothing, just wanted to make sure you were okay." Jac smiled.  
"Oh, thanks." Sam smiled back as they met Tom outside the cafe and headed back to the coach.

Mo took the responsibility of getting snacks for herself, Jac, Jonny, Michael and Sacha because they had all gone back to the coach empty handed. She ended up with three shopping bags full of food and drink.

They all got onto the coach and set off to join the solid traffic on the motorway as they headed home.

**Thanks for reading, please review x  
There's one more chapter for this story to come... and just because Gemma took the pill, doesn't mean it's going to be effective ;)**


	20. Chapter 20

It was 9pm when the coach finally returned to the hospital car park. Jac and Sam had fallen asleep, again, and everyone else was pretty tired. Everyone, except the two who were asleep, crept off of the coach and collected their belongings.

Quickly, the group dispersed leaving only Tom, Jonny and the two pregnant women.  
"Listen, I'm imagining Jac's gonna want to do gold because she likes being able to eat loads so if you do organise it before the baby comes, can you do it like in, or very near holby? Just in case." Jonny asked.  
"Sure, I'll um, I think I'll leave a few weeks for Sam's tiredness, and her morning sickness, to settle down. I know Jac'll be further gone but..." Tom trailed off.  
"Sam's more important to you than JacJac." Jonny finished off. "It's fine, I understand; I'd do the same. Right, I'd better get our stuff in the car before I wake the hormonal dragon up." Jonny joked.

"I heard that." Jac stated from the coach door.  
"Oh... You're awake... Have a nice sleep?" Jonny smiled and Tom smirked.  
"Nice try Maconie. Unlock the car." Jac demanded. Jonny pushed the button and Jac walked over and plonked herself in the passenger seat before slamming the door shut.  
"No, don't worry, I'll get the bags, you get in the car." Jonny said sarcastically as he heaved Jac's bag from the coach.

Tom meanwhile, jumped on the coach to wake up Sam. He sat next to her, ran his hand through her long, straight hair as he gave Sam a kiss on the cheek. Eventually, Sam opened her eyes and groaned; she didn't want to get up.  
"Come on sleeping beauty, we're nearly home." Tom smiled.  
"Carry me." Sam muttered.  
"Seriously?" Tom laughed.  
"Tooooom." Sam moaned.  
"Fine." Tom huffed. He slipped his hand under her knees and put the other round her back. He picked her up and carried her bridal style back to the car. With great difficulty, Tom unlocked the car, opened the door and put Sam in the passenger seat without putting her on the ground.  
"I'll just go and get our bags." Tom said quietly as he shut the door and ran back to the coach.

* * *

Harry had just pulled up outside Gemma's flat.  
"Do you want me to go and pick Finn up for you?" Harry asked, Finn was at Gemma's mum's house.  
"No, my mum said she'd drop him off in the morning." Gemma replied as she put her bag on her back and shut Harry's car boot.  
"You sure you don't feel sick? Or have a headache?"  
"Harry I'm fine." Gemma snapped.  
"You sure? I can stay around tonight to make sure you're okay." Harry suggested. He felt bad in a way, despite the fact that they were both drunk and they both contributed. He wanted to make sure that Gemma didn't suffer alone because of his actions.

"Harry, I'll be fine. See you at work." Gemma muttered as she entered the building. Reluctantly, Harry decided it was best not to chase after her so he got in his car and drove home.

* * *

Jac and Jonny had just reached her, or rather their, flat. As soon as the door was opened, Jac walked in and went into the bedroom. Jonny had lugged up their bags and he followed Jac into the bedroom. Jac moaned as she flopped into the middle of the bed. Jonny entered the dark room and turned on the bedside lamp, bathing the room in a warm glow.  
"Tell me where it aches and I'll rub some deep heat in for you." Jonny said softly as he pulled Jac's hiking boots off for her.  
"Lower back, calves and shoulders." Jac muttered with her eyes closed, still lying spread out in the middle of the bed. Jonny got the deep heat out of his rucksack. "Lie, like that." Jonny said as he rolled Jac over onto her left side. She couldn't lie on her front because of her bump. Jonny knelt on the bed behind her. "And take your shirt off." Jonny ordered quietly. He needed her to take her shirt off so he could rub the deep heat into her skin.

"On second thoughts, don't bother." Jac said quickly.  
"Wait, if you really want to, just hold a blanket over your bump and chest." Jonny said softly. After grabbing a blanket from the end of the bed, Jac pulled her shirt off over her head and laid a blanket over her front, ensuring Jonny saw nothing, as she laid back down on her side.  
"I'll do it back up in a minute." Jonny stated as he undone her bra and moved the straps to the side. Slowly Jonny rubbed the deep heat into Jac's shoulders and lower back. He only used a little bit but he rubbed it in thoroughly as he massaged her tensed muscles, taking his time.

"Right, if you wanna put your pjs on, I'll do your calves." Jonny said as he clipped Jac's bra back up. Sensing she felt uncomfortable, Jonny got up and changed into his pjs which consisted of shorts and an old t-shirt facing away from her. When Jonny turned back around, Jac was in shorts and a tight t-shirt and she laid back down on the bed. Jonny sat down on the bed next to her legs. He put more gel onto the tip of his fingers before he rubbed it into Jac's lower legs.

"Now then, you, get some well earned rest and I'll even make you my famous bovril mash tomorrow." Jonny smirked as he tucked Jac under the covers. "Do you want anything?" Jonny queried.  
"Can you get me a bottle of water please?" Jac asked sleepily with her eyes closed.  
"Sure." Jonny smiled.

By the time he had returned, Jac was fast asleep so he put the bottle on her bedside table, slipped into bed next to her and switched the lamp off.  
"Sleep tight girls." Jonny whispered to Jac and his little baby. Jonny wrapped his arm around Jac's bump; something he wouldn't be able to do without being glared at unless she was asleep.

* * *

"Come on sleepy head, we're home." Tom announced to Sam who had briefly fallen asleep in the car.  
"I can't live for another 7 months like this. I don't know how Jac does it." Sam huffed as she got out of the car and headed for the entrance to the building of flats.  
"Just like every other mother on the planet." Tom joked. "You won't be this tired for long, it'll pass soon." Tom whispered as they both made their way up to Sam's, which was now their, flat.

"Right, I'm going into hibernation." Sam announced as she headed for the bedroom. Tom smirked as he put both of their bags down in the living room. He quickly flicked the kettle on, before he went to the toilet. Once finished, Tom came out and headed for the bedroom.  
"Sam, you want a hot chocolate?" Tom queried as he poked his head around the bedroom door, but Sam was already fast asleep under the duvet. Tom changed into his Homer Simpson pyjamas before he turned all of the lights off and slipped into bed next to Sam. Tom pecked Sam on the forehead, before he snuggled up behind her and wrapped his arm around her flat stomach. He soon fell asleep next to his fiancé.

**Thanks for reading this! I'm afraid this is the final chapter but I'm going to start writing gold right away! Please give me one final review of what you thought and I still need ideas for gold DofE so please review :)**


End file.
